Llenando el vacio
by yusha
Summary: Después de la traición de Aizen, el gotei 13 está alerta de sus malvados planes. Matsumoto Rangiku, aún desconcertada por lo ocurrido, se enfrenta a cambios que nunca había imaginado, ¿será presa fácil del enemigo o habrá alguien dispuesto a rescatarla?
1. Los sentimientos de él

_Kyaaaa! es el primer fict de bleach que escribo y conincide con el primero que publico en esta página, espero les guste, dejen comentarios y no se molesten si tardo mucho en continuar... por cierto, les recuerdo ke los personajes de bleach usados en este fict no me pertenecen y los uso sin fin de lucro y son derechos reservados de su autor... sin mas que decir los dejo con mi fict titulado...**  
**_

**LLENANDO EL VACÍO**

_**Capí**__**tulo 1. Los sentimientos de él…**_

Era una noche tranquila, llena de paz… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en la soul society reinaba la paz… Ranjiku Matsumoto, de pie frente a la ventana del despacho, observaba el recorrido pasivo de la luna… no pudo evitar recordar, al ver ese blanco resplandor, el rostro del hombre que había amado con todo el corazón… podía verlo, a través del cristal, como reflejándose en la luna, a su querido y amado Ichimaru Gin…

-Tonto… fuiste un tonto…

Pensó irremediablemente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, tratando de contener las gruesas lágrimas que estaban por brotar. Lo extrañaba. Más de lo que siempre hubiera querido.

-Matsumoto… mi querida Matsumoto…

Sí, incluso podía llegar a escuchar su voz… él siempre la había querido, aunque en muy pocas ocasiones lo expresara, ella lo sabía a la perfección… sí, aún en la distancia podía escuchar aquella voz…

-Matsumoto… ¿te sientes bien?

Dando un respingo, la joven de rubia cabellera apartó de golpe aquellos recuerdos y se giró sintiendo un suave tacto en sus manos, un poco sorprendida, pero fingiendo calma, le sonrió con dulzura al joven que la había llamado…

-Taicho… sí, me encuentro bien… sólo meditaba un poco. Espero no le moleste que haya dejado los deberes, pero necesitaba despejarme…

-Sí, esta bien… además, ya es muy tarde para que sigas todavía aquí… pensé que te habías marchado hace horas, pero cuando pase por los dormitorios y encontré tu puerta abierta me preocupe…

De pronto, se hizo un completo silencio… tras intercambiar un tanto las miradas, Hitsugaya Toushiro había bajado la vista. Parecía a simple vista ligeramente sonrojado, Matsumoto se sorprendió. Conocía al capitán ya desde hacía un tiempo, y nunca lo había visto actuar de aquella manera, nunca parecía preocupado por ella…

-Estoy bien, no debe preocuparse…- dijo al instante, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, el chico, asintiendo, le dio la espalda.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu cuarto,- Matsumoto suspiró, aquello era una orden, no una petición. Echando una última mirada a través de la ventana, no pudo evitar pensar que Gin y Hitsugaya quizás tenían algo más en común además de esa cabellera plateada…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Matsumoto se presentó en las oficinas centrales del 10° escuadrón, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con todos los papeles terminados, la pila de documentos que día a día se le acumulaban, ya no estaban más en aquel lugar. Intrigada, busco a su capitán por todas las instalaciones, pero nadie supo darle una adecuada información, algunos decían haberlo visto pasar hacia las oficinas, y otros decían que ni siquiera se había aparecido por el lugar, muy pocos confirmaban la intromisión de un miembro de otro escuadrón que se había llevado todos los papeles… Con tales declaraciones, Matsumoto no podía menos que preocuparse…Una cosa era ser floja e irresponsable, y otra muy distinta una desobligada y despreocupada… 

-¡Teniente Matsumoto, teniente Matsumoto!- gritó de pronto alguien tras de ella, una subordinada del escuadrón se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad, pensando lo peor, la joven se apresuró a alcanzarla

-¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó con total seriedad, la subordinada se detuvo para recuperar un tanto la respiración, después, le entregó un rollo sellado con una cinta morada: era un mensaje del capitán Hitsugaya. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, con premura, Matsumoto soltó el listón y se puso a leer el mensaje del capitán…

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou… el siempre llamado niño prodigio… aquella hermosa mañana, observando pasivo el paisaje desde afuera de las habitaciones de los tenientes, no pudo evitar suspirar… Estaba cansado. Tras varios minutos meditando, el más joven de los 13 capitanes giró la cabeza hacia una de las habitaciones de la que el capitán del 13° escuadrón, Ukitake apenas salía con tranquilidad. 

-¿Aún no despierta?- cuestionó casi sin interés, día a día, visitaba aquel lugar, con la esperanza de que una de sus mejores amigas, despertara del shock que le había causado la traición de Aizen. Habían pasado meses, y podrían pasar fácilmente años, pero él, él comenzaba a cansarse de esperar...

-La capitana Unohana sigue ocupándose… lo siento tanto Hitsugaya… estoy seguro de que mañana…

-Basta- dijo tajantemente y casi sin importarle el parecer grosero, su vista volvió hacia el paisaje aunque su compañero no dejó de verlo fijamente.- No me trates más como un niño, que no lo soy… sé perfectamente que Hinamori no despertará mañana, y quizás no lo haga en la siguiente semana… no necesito excusas ni consuelos Ukitake, no soy un niño…

-… Sí, tienes razón… una vez mas me disculpo por mi torpeza… es sólo que…

-Está bien, ya no importa… tengo cosas que hacer, te veré mas tarde

Y sin decir más, el capitán del 10° escuadrón se marchó en silencio...

* * *

-¡Taichou¿se puede saber que significa esto?!- gritó la teniente Matsumoto Ranjiku entrando al despacho de Hitsugaya Toushiro mientras éste observaba a través de la ventana el azul del cielo, al voltear, vio a la joven llegar hasta su escritorio y golpear el mueble al tiempo que dejaba sobre éste la carta que había recibido unas horas atrás. Estaba demasiado seria, el joven contuvo su sonrisa. 

-¿No te agrada la idea? Pensé que detestabas encargarte de tanto papeleo…

-Claro que me aburría tanto papel amontonado por aquí… ¡pero ahora no tengo nada que hacer Taichou! Le has entregado mis deberes a otro subordinado… ¿acaso quieres que yo…?

-De ninguna manera pretendo que me entregues tu dimisión Ranjiku- aclaró tajantemente el capitán poniéndose de pie y mirándola directamente a los ojos, la joven al instante se quedó sin palabras: el capitán parecía unos años mayor, sus facciones ya no parecían tanto a las de un niño, y parecía haber crecido unos centímetros más… ¿cuándo había ocurrido ese cambio en Hitsugaya…?- Si le entregué tus tareas a otra persona, fue para poder asignarte deberes más importantes…

-Pues pudo habérmelo avisado con anticipación- reclamó aún haciéndose la digna, aunque con toda franqueza, se sentía aliviada de saber que el capitán no quería que dimitiera. El joven, al admirar aquellas expresiones, finalmente se rindió ante la sonrisa que tanto le había costado reprimir, volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio y apoyó el mentón en su mano cuyo codo reposaba ya sobre el escritorio.

-Vamos, no es para tanto Ran…-y entonces la chica se quedó pasmada, su gesto que denotaba ligera indignación se quedó estático aunque cambiando progresivamente a uno mas sorprendido lleno de incredulidad¿Ran…¿Desde cuando el capitán la llamaba por su nombre y además abreviado…?

-Taichou…- lentamente, Matsumoto Ranjiku desvió la mirada hacia su capitán, como valorando si estaba frente al verdadero o un impostor, ciertamente, encontraba la actitud del joven de plateada cabellera algo diferente a la de siempre, había algo extraño y él pareció notarlo al mirarla entornar los ojos…

-Le prohíbo que dude de mi palabra teniente…

-Lo siento mucho Taichou… pero de alguna forma tengo que asegurarme… de que no es un truco de algún cómplice de los traidores como Aizen y…- y mientras iba diciendo esto, la teniente Matsumoto llevó una de sus manos al mango de su zampakutoh, el capitán del décimo escuadrón al instante endureció el gesto mientras también tomaba a su zampakutoh por el mango.

-Yo nunca sería capaz de traicionarte como Ichimaru Gin…

En ese instante, Matsumoto no supo realmente que era ese brillo en los ojos del capitán, sin embargo, al verlo tan decidido y seguro, se percató de que aquel no podía ser nadie más que su capitán: hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que ese gesto suyo de permanente enfado era lo que le hacía ver todavía infantil… El capitán Hitsugaya había crecido y madurado mucho desde que lo conociese, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta entonces…

-…Con eso me basta…- susurró la teniente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y soltaba su arma, se acercó a su capitán y con una ternura impropia de ella, trató de alisar el entrecejo que Hitsugaya siempre arrugaba. El chico de cabellera plateada de inmediato se sorprendió deshaciendo su gesto, y mirándola casi con la boca abierta quiso preguntar algo, sin embargo ella se le adelantó…- Ya no es un niño, Taichou… pero si sigue manteniendo ese gesto, todos seguirán pensando lo mismo de usted… si se relajara un poco más, todos notarían enseguida el cambio que tanto ha tratado de mostrar…

Los breves segundos que permanecieron en silencio, a Toushiro le parecieron una hermosa eternidad… con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, sintió una gran tranquilidad… ella lo entendía… ella comprendía que poco a poco había madurado… ella no se negaría cuando formulase aquella petición que desde hacía tiempo había querido hacer… ella le sonreía…

-Ranjiku…

-¿Sí… Taichou...?

-Yo… me gustaría mucho que tú… que yo… ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre y olvidar por un momento que soy tu capitán…?- cuestionó de pronto muy nervioso, la joven siguió sonriendo de manera bondadosa, y apartando su mano del rostro de él, asintió.

-Si es lo que usted quiere…

-No me trates con tanto respeto Ranjiku…

-Entonces… ¿está bien que te llame Toushiro… o prefieres sólo Shiro…?

-Sí… Shiro está bien…


	2. La resolución de ella

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... primero que nada, gracias por la paciencia, y a las dos chicas que dejaron reviwes, les agradesco el apoyo, no quiero arruinarles para nada la historia así que no dire más que __los personajes de bleach usados en este fict no me pertenecen y los uso sin fin de lucro y son derechos reservados de su autor. Así sin mas, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo que yo titulo..._

_**Capítulo 2.La resolución de ella…**_

Sin saber cómo, Ranjiku había acabado en las oficinas del 10° escuadrón, esperando noticias de su capitán… estaba desorientada… perdida entre sus pensamientos, tratando de relacionar las cosas que había ocurrido… era muy extraño. Tenía semanas sin probar una gota de sake, y aún así sentía su mente torpe como si estuviese atravesando una resaca… ¿Qué había ocurrido, qué había pasado para que acabara aceptando el nuevo deber de permanecer todo el día encerrada en aquella oficina esperando los reportes importantes y que después debería de dar al nuevo encargado…?

Sí, sabía muy bien qué era lo que había pasado, se había dejado engañar por su capitán, por su Taichou con quien había empezado a llevar una relación menos formal… ¿había sido acaso una táctica de persuasión, un gancho para ocultarle que realmente sus deberes iban a ser más tediosos y aburridos de los que siempre había huido? Eso era justamente lo que quería descifrar.

Matsumoto Ranjiku seguía tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la observaban, desde el exterior de la oficina, el capitán del escuadrón la observaba sigilosamente… después de todos sus esfuerzos, no había conseguido decirle lo que realmente deseaba. De nuevo, se sentía frustrado, había vuelto a actuar como un chiquillo, aunque de cierta manera, le consolaba saber que ella no pensaba igual… quizás ella lo había notado…

-¡Taichou!

Al instante, Matsumoto salió de su ensimismamiento. Hitsugaya sintió acelerar más su corazón y avanzó un par de pasos lejos de la puerta, sólo para fingir que iba llegando a la oficina por el lado opuesto al subordinado que acababa de llamarle.

-Es urgente capitán, se ha mandado llamar a los jefes del gotei 13 a una reunión extraordinaria de suma importancia…- la teniente se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar el reporte que con tanta urgencia llevaban… -¡Un portal fue abierto en el sereitei!

-¡¿Qué…¿Cómo es posible eso?- interrumpió la teniente sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, tenía un horrible presentimiento de que aquello tenía que ver con Aizen Sosuke, y por tanto, también con Ichimaru Gin… la joven no pudo siquiera ver la expresión de su capitán, que sin mirarla, se dirigió a la reunión ordenándole que permaneciera en las oficinas hasta que él regresara…

Ranjiku estaba angustiada. La tarde comenzaba a caer y su capitán aún no había regresado con noticias… quizás su presentimiento era certero, quizás por fin Aizen había hecho su movimiento… quizás por fin Gin reaparecería… y la sola idea de verlo la hacía temblar.

Estaba desconcertada. ¿Quería volver a verlo, o por el contrario, prefería finalmente olvidarlo…?

Nuevamente, Ranjiku observó la puesta de sol… La reunión de tenientes que se organizaba por periodos semanales pronto tendría lugar, faltaban escasas horas para realizarse, y si el capitán no aparecía antes, Matsumoto tendría que faltar o desobedecer una orden directa… quizás los demás estuvieran más enterados de aquel portal…

-Ranjiku…

Al instante, la chica se giró tomando por el mango su zampakutoh. Al ver en la entrada a Toushirou, aliviada suspiró liberando la tensión del cuerpo y soltando el arma.

-Que desconsiderado… no deberías asustarme de esta manera Shiro…

-Yo… no quería, lo siento… - y entonces, se hizo un incómodo silencio… el capitán estaba actuando de una manera extraña, Matsumoto lo pudo notar, de pronto se veía cansado, muy agotado, acercándose rápidamente, puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de él…

-¿Te sientes mal, no tendrás resfriado?- cuestionó con tono de preocupación, el muchacho, aunque ligeramente sorprendido, al instante sonrió mirándola con dulzura y la tomó de la mano que se había posado por segunda vez sobre su piel…

-Estoy bien… pero hay algo que debo decirte Ranjiku… algo importante que debes saber…

Hitsugaya no lo podía creer. Le parecía increíble que en el segundo intento de confesar sus sentimientos, de último momento se había arrepentido y… ¡había dicho que a Matsumoto le correspondían los preparativos para la reunión en lugar de la teniente Nanao! Por supuesto, lo más increíble era que para remediar el "error" de no haberle informado antes, en ese mismo instante la ayudaba a preparar todo en el salón de la reunión…

Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, el capitán entro al salón llevando almohadillas para la comodidad de los tenientes, a pesar de todo, su mentira no era tan mala después de todo, no cuando podía estar junto a Ranjiku…

-Creo que todo está listo… ¡y nos sobró tiempo!- exclamó orgullosa de sí misma la joven de larga cabellera, el capitán, dejando las almohadillas a un lado, la miró decidido, tenía que decírselo ya, no podía esperar un día mas…

-Matsumoto Ranjiku- llamó con seriedad el capitán, un poco sorprendida, la chica volteó a verlo¿qué no habían acordado tutearse…?- hay algo que he querido decirte, algo importante, y esta vez es en serio…-el joven, con ese porte de elegancia nata, se acercó a grandes pasos, ella por su parte sólo parpadeo confundida¿que no se suponía que preparar la reunión era lo importante…?

-Bien… pero si cambiaron el lugar de la reunión y lo olvidaste…- comentó como si se tratase de una broma, sin embargo Toushirou la tomo por los hombros obligándola a sentarse y poder verla así a los ojos.

-Ranjiku yo… yo… te amo y quiero formalizar una relación…

-… ¿Una relación…?- repitió ella con sorpresa, aunque pasaron varios segundos en silencio antes de que pudiera hablar. Aquellas palabras la habían tomado desprevenida, no estaba segura de lo que había oído, quizá sólo se tratase de una simple broma… aunque Hitsugaya Taichou nunca le había jugado ninguna broma… Ese par de ojos verdes no le mentían…

-¡Por favor Matsumoto, dame una oportunidad!- grito el chico manteniendo el gesto decidido, la rubia, aún sin acabar de entender, desvió la mirada…

-Taicho… no… Toushiro… tú… eres muy dulce, creo que nunca antes nadie me había dicho esas cosas… pero¿no crees que soy un tanto más…?

-La edad no importa Matsumoto, para esto que siento no… Lo sabes, tú lo sabes bien…

-Yo… lamento interrumpir esta emotiva escena Taichou… pero la junta de tenientes está por comenzar…

Aquella, ciertamente no era la voz de Ranjiku, el capitán del 10° escuadrón al instante apartó sus manos de su teniente y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, su rostro se había teñido todo de rojo, en el umbral de la puerta, la teniente del 8° escuadrón, Ise Nanao los observaba con mirada reprobatoria a través de sus gafas. Tras de ella, el capitán Shunsui Kyouraku sonreía con benevolencia…

-Así que al pequeño genio le gustan las mujeres maduras…- comentó como quien no quiere Shunsui mientras tomaba un poco de sake, Ukitake a su lado suspiró dando un sorbo a su té, Hitsugaya, al otro lado del capitán del 13° escuadrón, mantenía la mirada fija al otro lado de la habitación con su ya conocida expresión de molestia y fastidio, si Shunsui seguía así, para la mañana del día siguiente todos en el sereitei se enterarían de sus sentimientos por la teniente Matsumoto… Aunque realmente, no quería ocultar más aquellos sentimientos, se debatía si debía hacerlo callar o simplemente dejarlo hablar…

Mientras tanto, en la junta de tenientes, el grupo se había dividido en 2: uno el de las chicas, u otro el de los caballeros… mas Yachiru que le jalaba el cabello a Renji por haberle negado un dulce…

-Es inconcebible que exista una relación entre un capitán y un teniente- reprendía en susurros Nanao a Ranjiku que parecía mas divertida que afligida por el regaño que recibía por parte de una de sus compañeras.

-Nanao por favor…- intervino Isane tratando de calmar los ánimos,- aunque concuerdo contigo en que las relaciones entre capitán y teniente son peligrosas, creo que si ambos son honestos con sus sentimientos…

-¡Te prohíbo que te pongas de su parte Isane!- le reprendió al instante y sin importarle interrumpir, sin embargo Matsumoto hiso el típico gesto de mano en el que le restaba importancia a lo que Nanao pudiera decir y puntualizó:

-El caso de Hinamori es diferente, además, tú eres la menos indicada para explicarme estas cosas…- la mirada fulminante de la teniente del 8° escuadrón causó que la teniente de rubia cabellera guardara silencio al instante, sin embargo a sus espaldas…

-Si Nanao puede tener una relación con el capitán Shunsui, no veo porque Ranjiku no pueda tenerla con el capitán Hitsugaya…- Renji habló sin notar aquella mirada, por supuesto, al ver a su compañera voltear llena de furia, se arrepintió de haber atrapado a Yachiru y mantenerla ocupada con el dulce que al principio le había negado…

-¡Pero como te atreves a entrometerte en una plática de chicas!- se había escuchado de pronto hasta la sala en que los capitanes esperaban a sus tenientes, Shunsui se puso al instante de pie.

-Bueno, creo que ya acabó la reunión… los veré después- y sin más, salió de la sala en búsqueda de su amada…

El capitán Hitsugaya, por su parte, esperó un poco más de tiempo, de hecho, espero a que sus demás compañeros salieran de aquella habitación. Quería darle tiempo a Ranjiku de pensar, finalmente le había confesado lo que sentía y esperaba ya la respuesta… Suspiró. Al final, ella tendría la última palabra.

Armándose nuevamente de valor, se puso de pie y salio con paso lento de aquella habitación, una vez fuera, lo primero que vio casi le destrozó el corazón: su adorada Ranjiku permanecía a varios metros, sola con el teniente Hisagi Shiyuuhei…


	3. El recuerdo más valioso de él

_**Capitulo 3. El recuerdo más valiosos de él…**_

Hitsugaya Toushiro se quedó rígido al ver aquella escena. El latir de su corazón se aceleró en un parpadeo, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y su expresión de serenidad se endureció. Estaba celoso, algo que no podía evitar.

A varios metros lejos de él, el teniente Hisagi hablaba con tranquilidad, le sonreía a ella, la hacía reír. ¿Porque no se había dado cuenta antes? Esos dos estaban muy unidos, quizás tenían ya una relación, o quizás él intentaba también conquistarla… Dispuesto a saberlo, Hitsugaya avanzó con paso decidido, respirando profundo, tratando de calmarse… aunque más bien parecía que bufaba lleno de furia.

A sólo unos pasos de la pareja, el teniente del 9° escuadrón se percató de la cercanía del capitán, de inmediato, al notar aquella gélida mirada se despidió de Matsumoto y dando media vuelta escapó. La chica, tan distraída como era, no se percató de la presencia de su Taichou hasta que al llegar junto a ella habló.

-¿Qué era lo que Shiyuuhei quería?- cuestionó apretando con fuerza los dientes y los puños, la joven, mirándolo unos segundos con desdén le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Nada, sólo se portaba como caballero haciéndome compañía mientras usted Taichou sólo me hacía esperar…- por supuesto, aquellas palabras le cayeron de golpe al muchacho, no sólo estaba dirigiéndose a él con respeto, sino también lo dejaba hablando prácticamente sólo. Sorprendido y avergonzado, Toushirou se apresuró a seguirla.

-¡Espera Matsumoto, puedo explicarlo!- quiso de inmediato enmendar su error, pero la chica no aminoraba sus pasos¿estaba huyendo? Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, el capitán del 10° escuadrón hizo uso de la técnica del shunpo para adelantarla y así detenerla, sin embargo no contaba con que la chica a su vez utilizaría la misma técnica y saltaría por los tejados para alejarse lo más posible de él. Frustrado y sintiéndose un poco molesto, la siguió dispuesto a darle aquella explicación que la chica se negaba a escuchar. Llamándola en repetidas ocasiones, ya no como su amigo, el capitán Hitsugaya le ordenaba a su teniente que se detuviera, y por primera vez ella no acató las órdenes…

- ¡¿…Se puede saber que rayos te pasa¡Matsumoto! … ¡Rangiku!- y sin previo aviso, entonces la chica se detuvo. Estando a punto de chocar contra ella, Toushiro a duras penas se detuvo aunque ello le provocó derrapar sobre varias tejas y quedar tendido en el suelo… hubo un breve silencio, segundos, o quizás un par de minutos en los que el joven de verdes ojos admiró los cristalinos ojos de su amada resaltar un poco mas debido al rojizo de sus mejillas, Rangiku estaba apenada, no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo directamente a los ojos…

-Pensé… pensé que nunca más volverías a llamarme Rangiku…- dijo con una nota de timidez, el muchacho, aún tendido en el suelo, parpadeo sorprendido.- Estabas molesto…

-Estaba celoso… quizás un poco molesto…- confesó sin pensar, bajo la luz de la luna, la blanca piel de la teniente parecía emanar una luz propia, se veía tersa y suave, tan acariciable…

-Pero no tenías ninguna razón… además, me dejaste plantada después de aquella confesión Shiro-chan… yo… pensé que estabas arrepentido…

-Yo nunca me arrepentiré de esto que siento por ti- sin previo aviso, el chico llego frente a ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Ahí estaba nuevamente ese gesto suyo de decisión, acariciándole suavemente las sonrojadas mejillas, Hitsugaya se acercó un poco más, respirando su aliento, casi sintiendo el fuerte latir de aquel maravilloso corazón.- Quería que lo pensaras, que lo meditaras un poco mas, que te dieras cuenta de que esto que siento es verdad… Ranjiku yo… nunca te haría daño, acéptame por favor, dime que sí…- percibiendo aquella calida respiración frente a sí, la joven sólo cerro los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, se limitó a asentir. No pudo ver el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su capitán, sin embargo, pudo sentir como todo su ser temblaba de la emoción. Y así, poco a poco, sus labios se unieron en un dulce y cálido beso bajo la luz de la luna…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente, en el seireitei, ya todos estaban enterados de la noticia, era tal el impacto de aquella reciente relación que la mayoría no hacía más que hablar de ello…

-Así que ya es oficial…- comentaba el capitán Shunsui con su relajada sonrisa al escuchar a su teniente que parecía decepcionada de la actitud de sus homónimos,- pero no deberías preocuparte Nanao-chan, prometo que tu y yo nos casaremos antes que el pequeño…

Y el libro que la joven teniente en las manos fue a dar a la cara de su capitán.

En otro lugar, Hisagi Shyuugei y Abarai Renji, también comentaban al respecto.

-El capitán Hitsugaya es muy afortunado¿no crees Hisagi?

-Tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, Rangiku siempre le ha tenido un cariño especial a su capitán- comentó con la misma seriedad el teniente del 9°, el chico pelirrojo asintió.

-Pero¡ella es tan popular!, si reunías a todos aquellos que la pretendían, tendrías a todo un escuadrón de chicos dispuestos a dar su vida por ella…

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? Siempre pensé que ibas tras de Rukia, pero parece que más bien te interesaba la teniente Matsumoto

-¡¿EH?! Bueno yo… no… pues veraz…

Sí… todos en el seireitei estaban distraídos con la noticia de aquella nueva relación. Tan atentos a aquello estaban, que ignoraban por completo que algo se acercaba a la Soul Society, algo de suma importancia pero que en aquellos momentos nadie parecía notar…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Buenos días!- saludo entusiasta la rubia teniente del 10° escuadrón entrando retrazada al despacho de su capitán, quien al instante levantó la vista del papel que segundos antes ocupaba su atención.

-Tarde como siempre- dijo a modo de saludo, estaba sonriendo aunque trataba de parecer molesto por el retrazo. Yendo directamente hacia el escritorio, Ranjiku tomó el pequeño fajo de papeles en que su capitán se ocupaba.

-Al parecer hoy no tenemos mucho trabajo, podríamos tomar el día libre…- comentó hojeando los papeles, Hitsugaya apoyó el codo sobre el escritorio y reposó su mentón sobre la mano mientras observaba fijamente a la teniente, en su rostro permanecía esa agradable sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

-No es mala idea… además, todos esos papeles ya los he revisado yo…- segundos después, el despacho quedó en absoluto silencio, la teniente estaba atenta a lo que decían aquellos papeles, prácticamente se había quedado con la boca abierta al notar que cada uno era más bien una carta de felicitación por el inicio de la nueva relación, no lo podía creer. Desconcertada, apartó la vista de las hojas para ver a los ojos de su capitán.

-Pensé que no querías que lo supieran…- dijo por fin desconcertada la rubia, el muchacho al instante se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio para colocarse frente a ella.

-Bueno, el capitán Shunsui no es muy bueno guardando secretos, así que… - el chico se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar una agradable risa, Matsumoto volvió la vista a la carta.

-Al menos no espera que le enviemos una invitación de bodas como el capitán Kuchiki, jamás esperaba que alguien tan serio como él…

-Creo que eso lo ha escrito Abarai Renji, Byakuya jamás se dirige a los otros capitanes con tanta familiaridad. Pero la más interesante es esta,- dijo mostrándole la que él leía en cuanto la chica llegó. Membretada en la parte superior, la joven pudo identificar un logotipo que ella misma había dibujado muchísimo tiempo atrás en una de sus noches de borrachera…

Sudando frío, Matsumoto pasaba la vista de la hoja al rostro del capitán, quien tenía una expresión de tranquilidad ligeramente forzada, ella podía ver que le estaba costando un gran trabajo no hacer su típico gesto de fastidio y enojo.

-¿…Qué no es esa mi correspondencia?- sólo atinó a decir mientras sutilmente retrocedía un paso, el chico que en ningún momento apartó la vista de ella, avanzó el paso que había retrocedido, inevitablemente la joven rubia chocó contra el escritorio.

-Es de un club de fans, pero tranquila, la carta iba dirigida a mí… y la verdad, nunca esperé que estos "muchachos", fueran capaces de enfrentarse a mí de la manera en que lo hicieron…- la joven, pensando en mil cosas a la vez, casi podía adivinar lo que les esperaba a aquellos que habían escrito la carta, la expresión de Toushiro no auguraba nada bueno, - teniente Matsumoto- llamó el joven con sutileza, dando un respingo la chica respondió.

-Sí Taichou

-Consígame una lista de los miembros de este club de fans, a estos caballeros les esperan largas horas de castigo por atreverse a escribir esta carta- ordenó, con un suave movimiento de la cabeza, la fukutaichou asintió tratando de tomar el papel de su propio club de fans, sin embargo antes de que lo tocara, la hoja se cubrió de hielo y cayó al suelo partiéndose en pedazos, al instante volvió su mirada a los verdes ojos de su capitán, que con el rostro tenso sólo dijo: - ups, creo que se congeló…

-Taichou…- y lentamente, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica que en segundos comenzó a reír, un poco molesto, Toushiro se cruzó de brazos y se rindió ante sus esfuerzos arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?- cuestionó, ella llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa un poco respondió.

-Mi Taichou está celoso de un grupo de muchachos que hacen de todo por llamar mi atención- canturreó con picardía, al instante, el chico de cabellera plateada deshizo todo gesto de molestia suplantándolo por uno de sorpresa y vergüenza.

-Yo… no tengo porqué estar celoso – dijo al instante apartando a un lado la mirada, no podía evitar recordar que la noche anterior, justo por una escena de celos, casi perdía a su Matsumoto. Sentir los brazos de la fukutaichou rodeándole los hombros, le hizo volver a voltear aunque con un ligero matiz rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Exacto… ellos pueden ser muchos, pero al único que quiero es a ti, Toushiro…- susurró manteniendo la sonrisa, sintiéndose mas seguro, el capitán del 10° escuadrón esbozó también una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que abrazaba a su teniente por la cintura.

-Aún así deben aprender a no meterse en nuestra relación… como dices, pueden ser muchos, pero yo soy un capitán, pueden intentar vencerme pero jamás lo conseguirán…- y cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, el capitán y su teniente unieron sus labios en un dulce beso…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Estás seguro de esto Shiro?- cuestionaba dudando un poco Rangiku, en un arranque de locura, el capitán Hitsugaya y su teniente habían escapado del sereitei sin avisar a nadie, en busca de una mayor privacidad. Las mariposas infernales los seguían sin embargo el muchacho había decidido que no quería saber nada al menos aquella mañana.- Quizás sea algo importante- insistió la chica al notar la insistencia de las mariposas de entregar el mensaje, sin embargo su capitán parecía no querer escuchar razón.

-En este momento no hay nada más importante que tú- aseguró tras desaparecer la última mariposa infernal, dejando escapar un suspiro, Matsumoto lo miró sacudirse el polvo de las manos.

Tenían toda la mañana ocultos en el bosque a orillas del sereitei, había un bello día, la calma reinaba aún más en aquel lugar. Sentándose a su lado, Hitsugaya le tomó de la mano y deposito en ella un beso.

- ¿Recuerdas este lugar?- cuestionó con media sonrisa en el rostro, Matsumoto echó un vistazo alrededor, analizando algo que pudiera identificar, a lo lejos se percató de algo que le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón. Al mantenerse en silencio, Hitsugaya suspiró.

-Aquí fue donde te conocí, yo estaba en este mismo lugar, aunque mirando al lado contrario, en dirección al sereitei… Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien…

-Shiro…- balbuceó la rubia, su vista estaba aún fija en un punto dentro del bosque, al sentir el suave apretón que le dio a su mano, el muchacho continuó.

-En cuanto me viste, dijiste que tenía potencial, que con solo verme notabas la cantidad de fuerza que poseía… y que si algún día llegaba a ser capitán no me olvidara de ti... después, cuando te vi en el sereitei, supe que eras la persona indicada para acompañarme, tenías experiencia…

-¡Toushiro mira!- casi gritó al instante la chica, percatándose de la expresión de horror que había aparecido entonces en ese hermoso rostro, giró hacia donde le indicaban, con el latir de su acelerado corazón casi en la garganta, el capitán Hitsugaya se quedo petrificado al ver salir de un enorme hueco creado de la nada al antiguo capitán del 3er escuadrón…

-Mi querida Matsumoto… he venido por ti.

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! –salto por toda la habitación súper emocionada- xD a que me kedo interesante este capitulo? Jajaja xD bueno, la verdad es que yo me súper emociono con mis propios ficts ya que siempre trato de ponerle emoción al asunto. Respondiendo los pocos reviwes que me llegaron, la verdad siento mucho que las cosas no vayan tan lento en el fict, pero la verdad es que si le daba tiempo a Shiro-kun de apenas enamorarse, la historia tendría unos 20 capítulos y tardaría montones en legar a un fin, lo digo de verdad y por experiencia… pero en fin, la idea es que este sea un fict no tan corto pero tampoco tan largo, por eso me tomo las cosas con un poco de r__apidez. Ah, y perdonen que le cambie radicalmente la actitud a mi Taichou favorito, pero tenia que hacerlo por razones del fict, soy mala para mantener las actitudes originales de los ficts y más cuando las parejas son casi imposibles jejeje… de todas maneras, espero que les guste porke le estoy poniendo todo el corazón. Ah, y pues eso de formalizar una relación mas bien significa ser novios, la verdad no me gustaba ke le pidiera ke fueran pareja, me sonó mas maduro eso de formalizar xD_

_Ah! Y por cierto, los invito a que lean mi segundo fict de bleach que se titula "No me rendiré", es un Hisagi x Rangiku, tampoco lo he terminado pero también me estoy esforzando, quizás tenga minima posibilidad de ke les guste xD_

_Gracias por leer nn_


	4. La traición

_Bueno__ bueno bueno… ya esta el capitulo 4!! Una disculpa enorme por tardarme tanto, pero es que de pronto s eme fue el hilo y escribi pura incoherencia jajaja, pero en fin, espero les guste este capitulo, esta lleno de acción, personalmente el final del capitulo es mi parte favorita… comentarios y opiniones por reviwes xD Ah y gracias por leer _

* * *

_**Capítulo 4. La Traición.**_

Los sucesos ocurrieron de manera tan rápida que ninguno de los dos shinigamis consiguió actuar a tiempo, en tan sólo un parpadeo, Toushiro había sido lanzado a varios metros de Rangiku, quien había sido empujada tan sólo contra el piso, la cantidad de kidoh que el recién llegado emitía la había paralizado unos segundos, mismos que él aprovechó para acercarse unos pasos más a ella.

Sonreía. Ichimaru Gin, el traidor, aparecía de nuevo en la Soul Society con la misma sonrisa enigmática de siempre.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Rangiku- susurró el muchacho abriendo un poco sus ojos, la expresión de la chica no parecía de alegría, ¿era horror?

-Gin… - balbuceo como respuesta la chica, aún tendida en el piso, sentía la gran cantidad de kidoh que él desprendía, se había vuelto más poderoso…- ¿A qué has venido?- cuestionó sin miramientos, mientras se incorporaba con cautela.

-¿No me escuchaste…? Bueno, quizás no lo dije en voz alta…

-¡Apártate Rangiku!- ordenó en un grito Histugaya, empuñando a su fiel espada, se había lanzado contra el enemigo. Acatando órdenes, la rubia retrocedió de un veloz salto, justo a tiempo para dejarle paso a su capitán cuya filosa espada chocó al instante con la de Ichimaru.

-Pero bueno, ¿que acaso no te enseñaron a no entrometerte en las conversaciones de los adultos, pequeño Taichou?- cuestionó el antiguo capitán defendiéndose sin problema del ataque en su contra.

-Eres un traidor Ichimaru Gin, y como capitán de uno de los 13 escuadrones de protección me veo en la obligación de detenerte- respondió casi arrastrando las palabras, sentía un gran odio contra esa persona y no permitiría que se le fuera la oportunidad de detenerlo y hacerlo pagar…- ¡Matsumoto, contacta con los otros escuadrones!- ordenó al instante en que intentaba un nuevo ataque con su espada, la fukutaichou asintió al instante en que comenzaba a abrir el portal de comunicación entre capitanes. Por supuesto, Ichimaru no lo iba a permitir…

-Esto es algo entre Rangiku y yo, no veo porque deban venir los demás capitanes- objetó Ichimaru al tiempo que lanzaba un Cero contra Toushiro, quien a penas logró contenerlo, sin embargo la teniente no podía correr con tanta suerte…

Un nuevo Cero se dirigía hacia ella. Estaba concentrada tratando de contactar con los demás, que no le daría tiempo de esquivar, Toushiro, preocupado, se interpuso entre el ataque y la mujer…

-¡Taichou!- gritó Rangiku al ver el impacto a unos metros, sus intentos por contactar a los otros miembros del Gotei 13 cesaron al ver caer a su capitán inconciente.

-Pero que tonto, debería saber que yo nunca lastimaría a mi querida Rangiku- se burlo el antiguo capitán del 3er escuadrón. Durante el impacto, había llegado a espaldas de Rangiku, deteniéndola de ir a auxiliar a su capitán.

-No… la llames… querida…- susurró Hitsugaya tratando de incorporarse, la chica, siendo sujetada por la muñeca, forcejeó tratando de ir a ayudar

-¡Suéltame Gin, no tienes derecho a…!

-Claro que tengo derecho Rangiku, tú me perteneces, ¿recuerdas? Lo juraste frente a ese árbol, lo sellaste antes de que el pequeño apareciera- insistió Ichimaru jalando con brusquedad a la mujer, obligándola a verle a los ojos. Su semblante siempre alegre había cambiado, se había puesto serio, más serio de lo que ella nunca le había visto.

-Me abandonaste, fuiste tú quien me dejó- respondió entonces ella soltándose de él. Su semblante también había cambiado, estaba tensa, debía pensar muy bien que hacer…

-Pero ya he regresado, he vuelto sólo por ti- insistió una vez mas el chico de cabellera plateada, -ven conmigo Rangiku, te necesito a mi lado, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas…?

-No quiero recordar y no pienso ir contigo Gin. Ya me hiciste mucho daño, y por mucho que te quiera, ya hay alguien más en mi corazón…

-¿Quién, ese niñato? Ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie- se burló nuevamente el antiguo capitán, pasando la vista unos segundos a Toushirou - le falta mucho por aprender. Vamos Rangiku, ven conmigo y lo dejaré vivo…

-¡No me asustas Ichimaru!- gritó la rubia empuñando a su Haineko, mirando a su oponente con fiereza. Conocía bien a Ichimaru, tantos años a su lado le había permitido conocer sus debilidades.

-Por favor se razonable Rangiku, podemos evitar esta pelea si accedes a acompañarme, yo se que en lo profundo de tu corazón…

-¡Basta, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión!- gritó desenfundando finalmente su zampakutoh y embistiendo contra Ichimaru, quien a su vez desenfundó su arma para rechazar el ataque.

-Yo se que me quieres Rangiku, es a mi a quien amas no a ese intento de capitán- insistió Gin, estaba completamente seguro de que Matsumoto tarde o temprano aceptaría ir con él. Y si decía que amaba a otro, era únicamente debido al dolor que su partida le había causado.- Vamos querida, ven conmigo y prometo compensarte todo este tiempo que te he mantenido alejada…

-¡He dicho que no, que parte no entiendes!- gritó cada vez mas furiosa, atacando con más fuerza y velocidad.

-La misma parte que tú no entiendes, ¡no pienso marcharme sin ti, así que deja de discutir y vamonos!- exigió perdiendo un poco la paciencia, Matsumoto había elevado si kidoh a propósito, los demás taichous y fukutaichous debían haber percibido aquello y no tardarían en intervenir. Poco a poco, el tiempo en el sereitei se le acababa a Ichimaru Gin.

-No te dejare ir a ninguna parte Gin, vas a pagar por tu traición al Gotei 13…

-Pero vaya que te has vuelto demasiado rencorosa- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que empezar a atacar en vez de defender – pero me agrada, es un pequeño requisito que se necesita para cuando vivamos en Hueco Mundo…

-Nunca pisare ese lugar, no se en que estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió que yo podría vivir ahí…

-Durante todo este tiempo sólo he pensado en ti Rangiku, ¡en mi mente no había nada que no fueras tú! ¡De todo lo que había en el seireitei, eras tú y todo lo que vivimos juntos mi recuerdo más valioso! ¡Si me he arriesgado tanto hoy al regresar es sólo para recuperarte, y no me marcharé sin ti!- gritó casi desesperado el traidor mientras arremetía contra aquella a quien decía amar.

Rangiku estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Gin actuar de aquella manera tan agresiva, siempre le había considerado alguien muy calmado y de sangre fría, que planeaba todo a la perfección… En ese momento parecía fuera de sus cabales, hablaba de una manera posesiva sobre ella, y sus ataques incrementaban de fuerza y velocidad… Se lamentó no haber entrenado más tras su partida.

-¡Rangiku resiste!- escucharon los dos de pronto. Ichimaru se temió que los refuerzos hubieran llegado, pero se alivió de ver que sólo se trataba del pequeño capitán del 10º escuadrón que jadeando se acercaba a toda velocidad con su Zampakutoh desenfundada.

-Ya te he dicho que esto es entre ella y yo- dijo únicamente como respuesta Ichimaru lanzando un zero a Hitsugaya Taichou, pero él estaba preparado y lo esquivó usando el Shunpoo: no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer…

-¡Rangiku el portal de comunicación! - Insistió apareciendo casi frente a ella: se había paralizado en el instante en que Gin comenzara a atacar a su capitán, el kidoh despedido por el traidor había sido tan grande que casi le cortaba la respiración.

-Ella no lo hará, y tu no volverás a intervenir pequeño capitán- aseguró Gin envistiendo contra Toushiro, quien fue arrastrado varios metros con tan solo un golpe, él solo no podría contra Gin si seguía así.

-Eso está por verse- respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por detener su retroceso. Debía liberar a Horiunmaru, debía hacer el Bankai…

-Ni lo pienses siquiera, pequeño Taichou- dijo entonces Gin como leyéndole el pensamiento, Toushiro se quedó helado, su espada estaba comenzando a cuartearse. No lo podía creer, ¡apenas podía detener un golpe de Ichimaru y su espada se estaba quebrando!

-¡Basta!- gritó Rangiku a la distancia, pero aquello no iba a detener a Ichimaru: Hitsugaya no había podido seguir conteniendo el ataque y había sido lanzado a metros de distancia estrellándose contra árboles y rocas. Con destreza, Gin hizo las ataduras de kidoh para impedir que el joven Taichou interrumpiera otra vez.

Aterrada, Rangiku se quedo inmóvil observando. Su capitán había sido vencido… ¿qué podía hacer ella sola contra tan potente enemigo…?

Fue tan en sólo un segundo que todo ocurrió. Breves instantes que el antiguo capitán aprovechó para llegar hasta ella y romper su defensa y finalmente vencer: Haineko había sido destruida en pedazos...

A lo lejos, Toushirou luchaba por desatarse y llegar hasta ellos. No había sido herido de gravedad, aunque la sangre corría en su frente, su corazón latía acelerado, tenía un mal presentimiento, no le gustaba para nada ver a su fukutaichou desarmada y atemorizada… en momentos como ese, odiaba tener razón…

-Perdiste- concluyó respirando agitado Gin, la punta de su zampakutoh apuntaba directamente a la garganta de Rangiku, quien no podía creer el destino de su capitán y de su propia zampakutoh… ¡¿porque los otros capitanes tardaban tanto en llegar?! – Cesa ya tus intentos Ran-chan, sabes que no puedes ganarme con una espada rota. Es momento de marcharnos- concluyó guardando su espada y mirando con una sonrisa a Rangiku, como en los viejos tiempos le tendió la mano para marcharse… pero ella no era una traidora…

-Mi amor y fidelidad están en el Gotei 13, no soy ninguna traidora – respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, miró intensamente a su Taichou, el corazón de Toushiro comenzó a latir con mayor frecuencia, aquello no le gustaba nada. Intentando con mayor esfuerzo liberarse, el capitán Hitsugaya estaba desesperando.

-Voy a preguntártelo una vez mas Rangiku, y tu respuesta debe ser positiva…¿vendrás conmigo o te llevaré a la fuerza?- cuestionó con insistencia el ex capitán Gin. Volteando a verlo con decisión y fiereza en sus ojos, Matsumoto empuño con fuerza el mango de su deshecha espada, todavía estaba aterrada, pero ya no le quedaba otra opción…

-¡Prefiero morir antes que ir contigo al Hueco Mundo! – gritó llevando sin miramientos lo que quedaba de su espada hacia su pecho, atravesándose ella sola el corazón…

Ante la mirada atónita de su amado capitán, la fukutaicho prefería morir a darle gusto a aquel que ya antes le había roto el corazón…

-¡¡Matsumoto…!!- gritó en un arranque de dolor el capitán del 10 escuadrón, una enorme cantidad de kidoh fue desprendido de su joven cuerpo al tiempo que se liberaba de las ataduras que el enemigo le había propiciado, sin embargo su velocidad no había sido suficiente…

-Idiota…- masculló Ichimaru Gin sosteniendo el cuerpo lastimado de su querida Rangiku evitándole una caída. Tomándola en sus brazos, abrió un portal al hueco mundo por el cual escapó llevándose consigo a la chica y evitando el ataque del enardecido capitán que, con lágrimas en sus ojos se sentía impotente por la perdida de la mujer que amaba…


	5. La revancha

_Bueno, pues perdón por la tardanza, pero ya por fin pude concluir el capitulo, a ver si les gusta, la verdad no falta mucho para el final, pero igual seguire tardandome algo antes de poner la continuacion, espero no se desesperen y no los defraude con esto xD en fin, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, y dejen reviwes please! _

* * *

_**Capítulo 5. La revancha.**_

Nuevamente había calma en el Seireitei, miembros del 4º escuadrón, junto con unos cuantos del 13° y del 12° revisaban los alrededores al lugar en que el traidor había hecho su aparición. Unohana taichou se encargó de curar las heridas visibles de Hitsugaya taichou a pesar de la negativa de éste. Cuando Ukitake apareció, la capitana del 4° se acercó y le informó el estado de la situación.

-Afortunadamente, Hitsugaya Taichou no ha sufrido daños graves, sin embargo, mucho me temo que necesitara de bastante tiempo para sanar las heridas de su corazón… La teniente Matsumoto…

Unohana no fue capaz de continuar. Muy cerca de Toushiro se encontraban los restos de la espada de la teniente, el capitán del 10° los observaba fijamente, sin atreverse a tocarlos siquiera. Tenían su sangre, la sangre que él hubiera deseado nunca se derramara. Se sentía el ser más desdichado en todo el universo. Aún siendo un capitán, no había podido hacer nada por salvarla… Sintió nuevamente un nudo en su garganta, los ojos le escocían, deseaba estar solo, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría hasta después de entregar el informe al capitán Yamamoto.

Haciendo uso de la voluntad que le quedaba, recogió los trozos de Haineko con manos temblorosas y se incorporó. Ukitake y Unohana se acercaron en silencio…

-Daré el informe ante Yamamoto taichou, no es necesario que me acompañen.- sentenció y sin más se alejó del lugar en silencio, dejando a sus compañeros sumamente preocupados: para ellos, Hitsugaya era sólo un niño que había perdido para siempre a ese ser amado, el más preciado que cualquiera pudiera tener…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentía un fuerte dolor y escozor en su pecho. La respiración era agitada. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, todo le parecía estar oculto entre la oscuridad de las sombras, escuchó ruidos cercanos. Sintiendo más fuerte el dolor, buscó a tientas cualquier cosa para defenderse: se sentía desprotegida y demasiado vulnerable…

-Deja de moverte, todo pasara en un segundo…- escuchó con total claridad, sintió entonces una mano sobre la suya, tomándola de manera afectuosa y procurando tranquilizarla. Sintió como poco a poco el dolor desaparecía, el escozor descendía, sintió la pesadez del cansancio y por más que quiso verlo no lo consiguió. Antes de rendirse a ese reconfortante sueño, Rangiku preguntó:

-Que me has hecho… Gin…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Capitan Hitsugaya, su actitud irresponsable al desacatara las ordenes me defrauda en sobre manera, afortunadamente, hoy sólo ha habido una baja sin importancia, sin embargo las consecuencias pudieron haber sido terribles y desastrosas…

-La teniente Matsumoto era un miembro muy importante del décimo escuadrón, le pido que hable de ella con respeto- se atrevió a interrumpir Toushirou, el capitán Yamamoto permaneció en silencio unos segundos y asintió.

-Si, no cabe duda de que la teniente era una persona valiosa, ella entregó su vida a cambio del bienestar del Seireitei, sin embargo Hitsugaya Taichou, no puedo estar conforme con la actitud que usted tomó, que por supuesto fue la causa de la pérdida de la teniente- le reprendió el anciano capitán, su mirada penetrante juzgaba al mas joven con dureza.

Para el capitán del primer escuadrón no había nada más imperdonable que la negligencia que había cometido Toushiro al no pedir ni esperar refuerzos para enfrentarse sólo al traidor: todos ignoraban por completo los motivos por los que se había llevado a cabo aquella trágica pelea… todos, excepto Toushiro que lo único que deseaba era venganza…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Yamamoto Taichou. He sido arrogante al querer enfrentarme sólo contra Ichimaru Gin, he sido el único culpable de la pérdida de mi teniente… Y al verme incapaz de haberla protegido yo… Yo no merezco formar parte de uno de los 13 escuadrones de protección. Yo renuncio a mi cargo de capitán dentro del Gotei 13.

Las palabras del chico resonaron fuerte y claro en la sala de audiencias, el capitán Yamamoto se quedó sorprendido ante aquella actitud. Quiso detenerlo, le exigió que se detuviera, y sin embargo, Toushiro ya había salido de aquel lugar mientras la capa de capitán que antaño portaba con orgullo, caía pesadamente sobre aquel piso de madera…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el Hueco Mundo, los Hollows hablaban, murmuraban. No había nadie en las Noches que no supiese la más reciente noticia: había un shinigami más en su territorio. Ichimaru Gin la había traído con él, y por supuesto, aquello no les era nada agradable.

Aquellos que se habían unido a Aizen buscaban sólo el poder, deseaban ser los más fuertes: un shinigami más en su mundo era una amenaza, por muy débiles o fuertes que fueran…

Luppi entró en la habitación donde Ichimaru Gin había permanecido desde su llegada con la shinigami, él lo había visto junto con otros más. Lo encontró arrodillado al pie de la cama, curando con partículas espirituales aquel bien torneado cuerpo. Nunca habría podido imaginar a ese hombre, poderoso como era, arrodillado frente a alguien, ni siquiera frente a Aizen…

-Todos hablan de ella - dijo al instante el Espada, mirando fijamente la escena. Desde la llegada de los Shinigamis renegados, Luppi había llegado a un entendimiento con Ichimaru a quien trataba con respeto como su fuese su superior inmediato.

-Que hablen, déjalos- susurró Gin sin apartar la mirada del hermoso rostro que poco a poco retomaba color: la herida iba sanando lentamente.

-La ven como una gran amenaza, piensan que es una pieza importante para Aizen sama, que querrá reemplazarlos poco a poco con más y más shinigamis- siguió informando el Hollow, Ichimaru no respondió, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: a Luppi no le pasó desapercibido el gesto.- ¿Porqué la trajiste, para qué la trajiste...?- Gin siguió sin siquiera voltear.

-Ella es importante Luppi, pero no para Aizen… Márchate, aún tengo mucho por hacer.

El espada acató de inmediato la orden. Salió en silencio de la habitación, dejando a Ichimaru con la única persona con quien deseaba estar, con la única persona que era capaz de llenar ese vacío en su corazón…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Así que los rumores son ciertos…- susurró Urahara dirigiendo una discreta mirada al gato negro que permanecía sentado a su lado: frente a ellos Toushiro acababa de aparecer.- El joven capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro ha renunciado al Gotei 13…- balbuceó para si mismo, ganándose una penetrante e intimidante mirada por parte del aludido.

-Veo que las noticias corren rápido. Al menos me han ahorrado entrar en detalles.- respondió Toushiro avanzando hacia la pareja, el gato negro se incorporó.

-Tan sólo sabemos a grandes rasgos sobre los acontecimientos recientes, no nos equivocamos al imaginar que vendrías al mundo real a refugiarte tras convertirte en un Shinigami renegado- dijo el gato que comenzó a transformarse en una mujer morena de larga cabellera. El joven shinigami volteó hacia otro lado con discreción.

-Quiero venganza contra Ichimaru Gin. No voy a permitir que siga haciendo de las suyas…

-Así que una revancha… ¿debo suponer que has acudido a mí para entrenarte?- preguntó con una enigmática sonrisa, e invitándolo a pasar al interior de la tienda, Toushiro ni siquiera se movió.

-Te equivocas, si he venido hasta aquí es porque sé que eres el único capaz de enviarme al Hueco Mundo, no necesito ninguno de tus entrenamientos…

-Tú eres el que se equivoca, Ichimaru Gin ya te derrotó una vez Toushiro, si te permitiéramos ir a su guarida en este momento, te enfrentarías a una muerte segura- le enfrentó la mujer mirándolo altiva, Urahara asintió.

-Así que, a menos que accedas tener un entrenamiento especial, no podrás marcharte de aquí.

Urahara Kisuke sonreía abiertamente. Apretando con furia reprimida sus puños, Hitsugaya Toushiro sabía que el tendero tenía la razón, en aquellas condiciones, no tenía ni una sola oportunidad contra su oponente. Sin decir nada, entró a la tienda, no tenía más remedio que aceptar los términos de Urahara, quien asintiendo entró tras del joven, precedido por Yoruichi.

Necesitarían pedir unos cuantos favores, pero la pareja de antiguos capitanes estaban dispuestos a ayudar al joven a cumplir su objetivo de venganza…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Deja de moverte Ran chan, tu herida aún no sana completamente- ordenaba Gin tratando de detener a de su joven compañera: había despertado hacía unos pocos segundos, y al verlo frente a ella lo había empujado y tratado de incorporarse, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para defenderse, pero al menos podía intentar mantenerlo alejado a base de empujones.

-¡Suéltame, como te atreves a tocarme, a donde me has traído!- gritaba la mujer sintiendo el par de manos sostenerla por los hombros para obligarla a recostarse de nuevo.

Rangiku le dio entonces un poco eficaz golpe en la mandíbula debido a su falta de fuerzas, pero que consiguió que él la soltara brevemente: tiempo suficiente para sentarse sobre aquella cama y retroceder hasta que su espalda chocase contra la pared. Gin hizo una mueca de dolor, y sin apartar la vista del par de ojos grises subió a la cama.

-Rangiku si no te recuestas tu herida volverá a abrirse- insistió el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer, que como respuesta le soltó una patada en la cara.

-Eres un maldito cobarde, un traidor, un mentiroso, un… un… -Rangiku se sentía furiosa, su respiración se hacía entrecortada, sentía nuevamente dolor sobre su pecho, estaba agotada, utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo alejado de ella…

Sorpresivamente, Gin la tomó por la pierna y la jaló hacia él con brusquedad haciéndola gritar. La había obligado a recostarse nuevamente, y para evitar que se moviera, Ichimaru se colocó sobre ella y le inmovilizó las manos tomándola por las muñecas. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella, podía ver confusión, miedo… Si algo sabía Gin que nadie más supiera respecto a Rangiku, era descifrar sus sentimientos a través de ese par de grises ojos.

-No quiero hacerte daño Ran… nunca he querido hacerte daño…- susurró tratando de tranquilizarla, sintió la respiración agitada de la mujer que le respondió.

-Ya es tarde Gin… me abandonaste… me dejaste cuando más te necesite…

-¡Me tenías en tus manos, no debiste soltarme!- respondió entonces él exteriorizando por primera vez lo que sentía y pensaba, su corazón latía acelerado. Rangiku pudo encontrar en sus ojos decepción, tristeza…- Nunca quise perderte Ran, nunca…

Ichimaru se fue acercando cada vez más a ella, que parecía no saber que hacer o decir: había sufrido mucho cuando él se marchara del Seireitei, había llorado noche tras noche por él, había sufrido… pero nunca lo había odiado.

Sintió los húmedos labios sobre los de ella, rozándolos con suavidad, buscando el amor que antaño se profesaban, buscando nuevamente su aceptación, su complicidad, su mutua entrega…

Pero Rangiku no le correspondió, porque en su mente había alguien más, había otra persona a quien no quería traicionar…


	6. Infidelidad

omg... tengo miedo de lo ke vaya a pasar xD

agradesco los coments, en especial el de fantasmaalineal, porque tu critica es de las mas completas que he recibido y es el tipo de comentarios que a uno lo hacen crecer, perdonen por la tardanza y hacerlos esperar, pero mi inspiracion no daba con el capitulo que quería, y para k kedara como ahora, tuve k reescribirlo por lo menos 4 veces x_x pero creo k kede mas o menos satisfecha con lo ke hice, espero k les guste tambien xD

Sin nada mas que comentar, les mando saludos y no olviden dejar review!

* * *

_**Capítulo 6. Infidelidad. **_

Rangiku estaba confundida.

Sintió los húmedos labios de Gin sobre los de ella, rozándolos con suavidad, buscando el amor que antaño se profesaban, buscando nuevamente su aceptación, su complicidad, su mutua entrega…

Rangiku deseó corresponder, deseó abrazarle con fuerza, pidiéndole que no volviera a dejarla, pero entonces la imagen de Toushiro la hizo abrir los ojos y apartarse de aquellos labios, de aquel abrazo que le lastimaba en el alma.

-¡Basta!- gritó empujando a Gin y haciéndolo caer. Ligeramente sorprendido, el antiguo capitán no se movió ni apartó los ojos de los de ella, conciente de la agitada respiración que la muchacha mantenía debido al esfuerzo de apartarlo. Durante algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos se movió ni habló.

-Ran…- susurró él muchacho reincorporándose, tratando de acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero Rangiku estaba muy alterada y había retrocedido todo lo que pudo en aquella cama.

-¡Vete! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte Gin, no vuelvas a besarme, no vuelvas a tocarme…!- dijo casi gritando, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir. Y Gin, él tan sólo la miraba en silencio: estaba aterrada…

-Ran por favor…- pidió consternado tratando de acercarse, pero ella seguía aferrada contra la pared, intentando en vano retroceder más.

-Vete Gin, ¡vete, lárgate, déjame en paz, déjame sola!- gritaba ella, estaba asustada, confundida, indefensa... ¿porqué Ichimaru le hacía eso? ¿Porqué justamente ahora que había creído superar su pérdida, su abandono?

¡Habían pasado meses desde su partida, meses enteros sin saber nada de él!

Meses fingiendo ser fuerte ante los demás, fingiendo que estaba perfectamente bien, meses soportando las dudas que los demás tenían de ella, soportando su ausencia, soportando el dolor que en su corazón había causado su traición… y ella estaba cansada de fingir y soportar…

Con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, Rangiku le suplicaba que se marchara, que la dejara en paz, que la dejara rehacer su vida, que ya dejara de atormentarla…

Y Gin, mudo por lo que veía, se sintió el ser mas ruin de todo el planeta… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de convertir en un despojo a la mujer que amaba, cómo había podido acabar con toda esa fortaleza que Rangiku poseía…? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimarla tan profundo en su ser…?

Ichimaru deseó poder abrazarla. ¡Deseó poder reconfortarla, decirle que pronto las cosas iban a estar bien, que todo volvería a ser como antes…! Pero al verla ahí, arrinconada sobre esa cama, temblando y llorando desesperada, Ichimaru supo que en ese momento, ese abrazo que tanto deseaba tan sólo podía causarle más y más daño…

Así, el antiguo capitán del tercer escuadrón, salió de la habitación, cumpliéndole el deseo de permanecer aunque fuese un momento a solas, porque a pesar de saber que había destruido a Rangiku, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla partir…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Lo estás haciendo mal Toushiro, una y otra vez mal! – grito a la distancia Urahara, vigilando el entrenamiento. Exhausto, Toushiro trató de concentrarse de nuevo, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

Habían pasado ya dos meses, dos largos y extenuantes meses entrenando para lograr mantener durante más tiempo el bankai de Horiunmaru sin obtener ningún resultado…

¿Acaso aquella era toda la fuerza que tenía?, ¿acaso no podría volverse más y más fuerte?

Decepcionado de sí mismo, Toushiro se atormentaba más y más sabiendo que, de seguir a ese paso, nunca podría acabar con su enemigo… Nunca podría acabar ese que le había arrebatado lo más valioso que alguna vez había tenido…

-Levántate – ordenó Urahara a unos pasos de Toushiro que exhausto se había dejado caer.- Anda, levántate niño- insistió el tendero, y ante la provocación, Toushiro lo miró furioso.

-No me trates como a un niño- replicó empuñando con fuerza el mango de su espada, Urahara sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues te comportas como tal, no le pones empeño a la tarea, lo le das la debida importancia. Apuesto que piensas que este entrenamiento es absurdo y que no estas obteniendo ningún resultado…

-¿Y qué si pienso eso? ¡Tan sólo es la verdad!- gritó el muchacho furioso, poniéndose trabajosamente de pie: sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, de dolor. Sentía que sólo perdía su tiempo, que el supuesto entrenamiento no lo llevaría a ningún lugar, que tan sólo estaba acabando con sus propias fuerzas a base de esperar… y él se estaba cansando de esperar.

-Entonces también estas aceptando que eres un niño- respondió el mayor con un suspiro, - porque te estas dejando vencer tal y como haría un niño – siguió diciendo con un brillo en sus ojos: él lo estaba provocando para obligarle a pelear una vez mas, para obligarle a liberar toda aquella energía que su juventud mantenía acumulada, esa energía que por tanto analizar, Toushiro siempre reprimía…- Anda, si estas seguro de que no eres más que un niño, entonces atácame con todo lo que tengas – lo incitó cruzándose de brazos, pero Toushiro seguía tan sólo observando, buscando el punto débil del tendero, quería acabar con él de un solo golpe…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El golpe había sido certero otra vez.

Ichimaru recogió nuevamente la almohada que Rangiku le había lanzado a la cara: estaba aliviado de que la mujer no le hubiese aventado el colchón de la cama otra vez…

-¿Aún sigues molesta?- preguntó lo obvio: desde que la hubiese llevado a las Noches hacía dos meses, Rangiku había estado molesta, furiosa.

La reacción inicial de confusión, pánico y llanto había sido reemplazada casi enseguida por un sofocante silencio que Gin no había podido soportar. Durante aquellos días, el muchacho se había disculpado, le había explicado a detalle todas sus razones esperando ansioso una respuesta, pero ella no le respondía y ni siquiera lo miraba.

Sí, Rangiku se había encerrado en su mutismo, ignorando y haciendo vano cada intento de Ichimaru por llamar su atención, por ayudarla a recuperarse de aquella nueva herida que dolía…

¿Y cómo no iba a doler, si día tras día sólo pensaba en él? En Toushiro, en ese chico al que había abandonado aunque no por decisión propia… Rangiku estaba cansada de sufrir, cansada de que no dejara de doler…

Seguramente Toushiro también sufría, y saberlo era algo que no la dejaba en paz. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en aquellos momentos…? ¿La habría olvidado ya…?

Aferrada a sus recuerdos, Rangiku se había negado a su destino: tan sólo era la prisionera de Gin, que también aferrado a su pasado, la mantenía a su lado en contra de su voluntad, matándola día a día, a pesar de que él aseguraba que poco a poco la rescataba…

Y de pronto, un buen día, Rangiku ya no soportó el encierro. Ya no soportó estar ahí sin hacer nada para cambiar su destino. ¡Ella no era así de débil y conformista, a ella le gustaba luchar por lo que quería! Y definitivamente, ella quería salir de ese lugar, por muy difícil que aquello fuera, estando sola en territorio enemigo y sin su zampakutoh, pero aquello no le importaba realmente, porque ella era fuerte, y sabía que pronto se las ingeniaría... así que en cuanto Gin apareció, ella lo recibió aventándole todo cuanto encontrase en su camino, esperando que algo consiguiera dejarlo inconciente para escapar...

Para su desgracia, lo único que consiguió fue romperle un florero en la cabeza, y que él enseguida la detuviera haciendo uso de técnicas de restricción de kidoh para después sacar todo objeto innecesario de aquella habitación, dejándola solamente con la cama y la almohada que día a día ella seguía aventando.

Ichimaru tenía que aceptarlo, poco a poco su Rangiku volvía a ser la misma mujer fuerte y tenaz de la que se había enamorado, y aunque no lo decía, aquellos inofensivos ataques, poco a poco lo habían ido aliviando.

-¡Baka, suéltame y déjame ir!- gritó como siempre Rangiku mirándolo furiosa, estaba amarrada con una cadena de kidoh hacia una de las patas de la cama para evitar que volviera a tener la idea de lanzarle la misma base de la cama como en una ocasión anterior.

-Te soltare cuando te tranquilices, ¿recuerdas?- respondió él con una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose a ella, que bufó molesta y se desplomó sobre la cama.

-Espero que sepas cuanto de odio- respondió mirándolo fijamente, de no ser por que en aquella habitación ella no podía hacer conjuros de kidoh, quizás las cosas podrían ser ligeramente más fáciles para ella.

-Mentirosa - le respondió él deteniéndose a un paso de ella, la sonrisa que siempre había portado lentamente se desvaneció, dándole al peliblanco una apariencia de absoluta soledad y tristeza. Al instante, la rubia desvió la mirada. – Las cosas pueden ser diferentes Ran, tú lo sabes bien- insistió el muchacho sin dejar de verla, y aunque Rangiku evitaba verlo a la cara, sabía que en su rostro la angustia se le notaba. Ella lo notaba incluso en escuchar tan sólo su voz…

¿Qué le había pasado? Se preguntaba ahora ella, Gin parecía ya no ser el mismo que se la había llevado con él a la fuerza. Parecía débil, abatido, cansado… Y aquello era algo que a ella la descolocaba.

Había esperado verdaderas peleas, acecho de su parte, insistentes discusiones para obligarla a estar quieta, pero a cambio, él tan sólo la evadía día a día. ¿Para qué la quería entonces en ese lugar?

Sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica, Ichimaru suspiró. De verdad estaba cansado de aquella situación, estaba cansado de no poder recuperarla, de mantener la distancia, de no poder abrazarla, de no poder ni siquiera tocarla… ¿Ella de verdad lo odiaba?

-Rangiku yo te extraño- dijo de pronto sentándose por primera vez a su lado, y poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, mirándola profundamente abatido. Al instante, Rangiku lo miró sorprendida: su semblante preocupado se mostraba arrepentido. -Nunca quise tenerte así Ran… siempre pensé que aceptarías venir conmigo gustosa… yo te extrañé, cada noche y cada día tan sólo en ti pensé... te quería a mi lado como antes…- comenzó entonces a decir, la rubia mirándolo a los ojos pudo ver que ella había sido siempre su debilidad…- Desde un principio, yo quise traerte conmigo Ran, cuando me atrapaste, pensé en no soltarte, en traerte aquí conmigo… yo jamás imaginé que serías tú quien me dejase…- susurró él con dolor en su corazón. Abatida, Rangiku desvió nuevamente la mirada, Ichimaru por fin le estaba abriendo su corazón…

-Yo no soy ninguna traidora Gin- susurró ella como respuesta, sintiendo el acelerar de su corazón: aunque se empeñase en negarlo, todavía sentía algo por él, y la revelación que acababa de hacerle, hizo que ella lo recordara.

-Eso lo se… pero cuando tú decidiste no venir, fui yo el que se sintió traicionado Ran. Siempre había pensado que tú y yo éramos el uno para el otro, que lo nuestro iba a superar cualquier prueba por muy difícil que fuera… estuvimos tantos siglos juntos Ran…- comenzó a decirle, tratando de tomarla del mentón para ver sus ojos, pero ella, se puso inmediatamente de pie.

- Tenía que seguir Gin, yo tenía que seguir… ¿cómo esperabas que supiera que pensabas regresar por mí? ¡Te marchaste sin siquiera decirme adiós, sin darme una sola explicación! – respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas… - No iba a pasar el resto de mi vida esperando a ver si regresabas Gin, eso no era justo…

Durante algunos instantes, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Gin podía ver a través de los cristalinos ojos el dolor que todavía guardaba la chica, él podía ver que todavía le quería, que todavía lo amaba… pero veía también, que ese dolor que le había provocado era lo que la obligaba a no volver a aceptarlo, que era aquello lo que la había obligado a refugiarse en otros brazos…

Y ella, al ver el par de ojos negros, supo del dolor que ella le había causado con su rechazo, que por eso se había alejado. Rangiku sabía que él de verdad la amaba, y que al tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, él sólo se hería cada vez más el alma que con su presencia había buscado sanar…

-Perdóname Ran…- suplicó Gin una vez mas mientras se levantaba de la cama, cerrando los ojos, Rangiku suspiró.

Todo aquello por lo que sufrían estaba ya en el pasado, ¿valía la pena seguir lastimándose con ello…?

Esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, Gin se atrevió a abrazarla, a estrecharla entre sus brazos para mostrarle lo mucho que ella le hacía falta, lo mucho que la había estado extrañando, y como adivinando lo que Rangiku pensaba, él le pidió que olvidara todo lo pasado y reiniciara una nueva vida a su lado…

Después de todo, en la Soul Society la habían dado por muerta, en la Soul Society ya nadie la esperaba...


	7. Marioneta

bueno.... pues después de dos meses sin actualización, por fin tenemos continuación de este fict!!!!!!!

agradecimiento especia a Uchiha Katze y a ala nocturna por haberme dejado reviwes, gracias por leer de verdad!

En fin, esta mañana me inspiré un poco y escribi este capitulo y el 8, así que al menos puedo asegurarles que tendran continuación pronta n.n

espero les guste! la verdad yo kedé satisfecha xD Saludos y dejen reviews! n.n

* * *

_**Capítulo 7. Marioneta .**_

-¿Me mando llamar, Aizen sama?

Gin Ichimaru entró con paso tranquilo al gran salón en donde Sosuke Aizen, rodeado de los arracars, lo esperaban. Detrás de él, Kaname Tousen entró también.

-Agradezco que aceptaran acompañarnos en esta pequeña reunión, en especial tú Gin, que últimamente has estado muy ocupado- dijo el castaño mirando a sus compañeros fijamente, ignorando las miradas desaprobatorias que algunos presentes le dirigían al de cabellos plata.- ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra invitada?- preguntó mostrando interés, si bien había aceptado que Gin la trajese consigo, hasta ese día no había sabido nada al respecto.

-Ella se encuentra muy bien, Aizen sama. Finalmente se ha adaptado al nuevo cambio, y no dudo en absoluto de su fidelidad- respondió el muchacho, mostrando su siempre enigmática sonrisa. El bufido de uno de los presentes, llamó la atención de Ichimaru.

-¿Pasa algo, Luppi?- preguntó el antiguo capitán, consiguiendo una mirada soberbia del espada.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en ella, Ichimaru? Desde que la trajiste, has estado encerrado a su lado, no dejas que nadie más la vea, bien podría estarte engañando y tu sin notarlo- casi aseguró el muchacho, Ichimaru que seguía sonriendo respondió.

-La conozco desde hace demasiado como para dejarme engañar por ella Luppi, si querías que te la presentara, sólo bastaba decirlo…

-Supongo que entonces no hay ningún inconveniente en que todos la veamos, ¿no lo cree así, Aizen sama…?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Urahara Kisuke observaba fijamente el té frente a él, pensando en lo que a continuación tenía que hacer. En la habitación de al lado, Tessai vigilaba de cerca al joven invitado de cabellera blanca que reposaba después de un largo y poco fructuoso entrenamiento.

El gato negro se sentó frente a Urahara, mirándolo perspicazmente.

-Sigue conteniéndose, ¿no?- comentó Yoruichi después de un largo silencio, el hombre de la gorra verde suspiró profundamente.

-Toushiro no tiene miedo de liberar todo su poder, es que no puede hacerlo – respondió mirando al gato directamente a los ojos, notando como a pesar de su figura felina, arqueaba una ceja sin comprender del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? – preguntó echando un vistazo hacia la habitación en que el shinigami se encontraba. Hacía un par de horas que había perdido el conocimiento durante el entrenamiento, y aún no despertaba.

-Él tiene un gran poder escondido, pero su cuerpo lo está limitando, como si Toushiro estuviera permanentemente dentro de un Gigai…

-¿Estás seguro? – interrumpió sorprendido el felino, volviendo sus dorados ojos a su compañero, que hablaba con total seriedad.

-No puedo equivocarme. Su espíritu ha madurado durante todos estos años, y el poder que posee es la prueba de ello, pero mientras su cuerpo no lo haga a la par, él no podrá liberar todo ese poder, al menos no sin consecuencias como ésta – insistió refiriéndose al agotamiento excesivo que el muchacho padecía para esos momentos.

En definitiva, si Urahara quería que Hitsugaya tuviese acceso a todo su poder, tenían que hacer algo para madurar el joven cuerpo en que el poseedor de Hyorunmaru había permanecido durante largos años…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rangiku observaba fijamente el maniquí que había aparecido aquella mañana en su habitación. Sobre él, había una vestimenta blanca, una blusa de cuello alto y manga larga que se abotonaba a la altura de los senos con un único broche, pero que dejaba al descubierto parte del pecho, y se abría manteniendo a la vista el abdomen y las piernas. Había también, una mini falda blanca, que al igual que la blusa, tenía las costuras negras…

Desde que eso había aparecido en el lugar, Rangiku no hacía más que observarla, conciente de lo que significaba que estuviese ahí: aquella era la vestimenta de los Arracars, de los fieles servidores a la causa de Sosuke Aizen… y en definitiva, ella no quería usarla.

La habitación fue repentinamente iluminada por la luz del exterior, la mujer desvió entonces la vista hacia la puerta, viendo a Ichimaru entrar. A pesar de que sonreía, ella pudo notar el desconcierto de encontrarla todavía con sus sucias ropas de Shinigami…

-¿Qué pasa Ran chan, no te gusta la vestimenta que elegí para ti? – preguntó al notar que ella volvía a dirigir sus ojos al maniquí.

-El blanco no me va - atinó a responder, conciente de que no tenía otra mejor excusa para no decir lo que en realidad pensaba, una de las finas cejas del peliblanco se arqueó ante la poco convincente respuesta.

-Curioso, siempre decías que el blanco combinaba con todo – susurró acercándose hasta ella, que no sonrió y se puso de pie, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Porqué lo trajiste Gin?- no pudo evitar preguntar, desde que lo había visto le había surgido la curiosidad, él estiró la mano apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica, colocándolo tras de su oreja.

-Esas ropas están sucias y desgastadas Ran, es el momento de deshacernos de ellas – respondió con tranquilidad. Ante tal afirmación, el semblante de la teniente se tornó sombrío y oscuro.

-Me consideran uno de ellos – pensó con abatimiento, Rangiku estaba segura de que al ponerse ese traje, no tendría nunca mas la posibilidad de regresar a la Sociedad de Almas sin que la juzgasen de traidora…

-Anda, ¿porqué no te la pruebas?- insistió Ichimaru, tomándola de la mano y llevándola frente al espejo, y una vez ahí, colocó el maniquí frente a ella, para permitirle ver lo maravilloso que se vería su bien torneado cuerpo en aquellas vestimentas, pero Rangiku no veía su propia silueta a través del espejo.

Sus cristalinos y hermosos ojos estaban fijos a él a través del reflejo, mirándolo en una silente súplica, pidiéndole sin palabras que no la obligara también a eso…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El antiguo capitán del décimo escuadrón despertó después de tres noches de inconciencia. Estaba un poco desorientado después de haber dormido tanto, pero aún así exigió retomar el entrenamiento: durante sus sueños, había visto una y otra vez el ataque de Ichimaru en la sociedad de almas, analizado movimiento tras movimiento y encontrando puntos débiles y estrategias en las que debía trabajar… y Urahara se había negado rotundamente.

-El pasado ya no puede remediarse Shiro kun, todas esas estrategias nuevas que pensaste no fueron y no serán puestas en práctica – le había dicho crudamente el exiliado, y a pesar de todas las quejas, amenazas y exigencias del pequeño shinigami, el hombre no cambió de opinión y le explicó lo que ahora tenían que hacer…

Y definitivamente, aquello a Hitsugaya Toushiro no le gustó.

-¡Vine aquí a entrenar no a hacer tus mandados! – replicó furioso el ojiverde haciendo pedazos la hoja de cosas que Urahara le estaba mandando a comprar. Tessai de inmediato sacó una segunda lista, poniéndola en la mano del tendero.

-Vamos Shiro kun, esto no es un simple mandado, es parte del entrenamiento con tu nuevo gigai – insistió con una sonrisa el rubio, entregándole de nueva cuenta la lista, mientras Ururu y Ginta le mostraban su nuevo gigai… aunque al muchacho de cabellos plateados le parecía exactamente igual al anterior.

-No me engañas, tan sólo quieres que me distraiga – susurró arrastrando las palabras el muchacho, y el hombre rió de buena gana.

-¡Que perspicaz eres Shiro kun! Pero te aseguro que una vez que despejes la mente, volverás con más gusto al entrenamiento. Además, este Gigai es especial, y aunque no me lo creas, va a ayudarte mucho en el entrenamiento- le aseguró todavía muy seguro, señalando el cuerpo falso que Toushiro miraba con desconfianza, aunque analizándolo más atentamente... y ciertamente comparándolo con el anterior, éste apenas y se diferenciaba en el tamaño, que era al menos treinta centímetros más.

-¿Y en qué se supone que me ayudará?- quiso saberle muchacho, y Urahara sonrió satisfecho de su maravilloso trabajo.

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebes,- insistió manteniendo el secreto de lo que le esperaba.- ¡Anda, entra de una buena vez Toushiro kun!- le animó de nueva cuenta, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro, pero el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos lo miró mal.

-Me niego, quiero seguir entrenando en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en experimentos, no soy ningún juguete o marioneta a la que puedas manipular – replicó el muchacho, y el rubio suspiró decepcionado...

-¿Por qué siempre prefieren hacer las cosas a la mala?- se preguntó resignado, y antes de que el joven shinigami se diera cuenta, Urahara ya lo había empujado, haciéndolo caer sobre el gigai, adhiriéndose casi instantáneamente a él…

Y las miradas de los presentes permanecieron bien fijas en Toushiro, inquietas ante lo que podría ocurrir…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sus pasos retumbaban y hacían eco a lo largo y ancho de aquella blanca estancia, estaba inquieta y no podía ocultarlo.

Aquel lugar parecía estar vacío, pero aún así, podía sentir las miradas fijas sobre ella, vigilando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, asechándola ocultos entre la oscuridad. Escuchaba los susurros, y casi podía ver los sigilosos pasos de aquellos que la seguían, que la vigilaban listos para atacar, y Rangiku se maldijo por hacer nuevamente lo que Gin le pedía, sin siquiera haberle pedido los restos de su espada, su fiel Haineko que seguramente todavía estaba lastimada…

Y ella misma todavía se sentía herida, lastimada, indefensa en aquel silencioso lugar…

Odiaba aquella blanca ropa que le habían obligado a ponerse, odiaba haber tenido que salir de la oscura estancia en que había vivido durante los últimos meses, odiaba tener que enfrentarse completamente desarmada a la persona que se encontraba al final de aquella estancia, cruzando la gran puerta blanca que de un momento a otro comenzaría a abrirse, y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba sentirse como una marioneta a la que Ichimaru Gin podía usar y manipular a su completo antojo…

Y de pronto, la gran puerta blanca comenzó a abrirse de par en par, un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo desde los pies hasta su cabeza, por fin todas aquellas miradas se hicieron visibles, y los susurros se hicieron audibles… y al fondo de aquella estancia que se abría para ella, una sonrisa que fingía ser reconfortante la recibió…

-Siéntete bienvenida, Rangiku san, anda, no te quedes ahí parada y acércate, que me gustaría presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros…

Y al escuchar aquellas palabras de la misma boca de Aizen Sousuke, a la teniente Matsumoto se le congeló la sangre…


	8. Amenaza

_Les dije ke no me iba a tardar mucho con este capitulo jejeje_

_Gomen por no haberlo puesto a la semana siguiente del anterior, pero el trabajo me ha tenido ocupadilla, pero pues aquí esta el capitulo 8 ke espero disfruten._

_Ah, y antes de ke lo olvide… el capitulo 9 va a tardar mas, lo he escrito ya 2 veces pero no me convence, así que tenemos ke esperar a ke mi musa regrese _

_Gomenasai!_

_**Capitulo 8. Amenaza.**_

El viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que la nieve se estrellase abruptamente contra las paredes, puertas y ventanas. Hacía tanto frío, que sólo se podía comparar a estar en un congelador tanto de día como de noche, y no había nada en aquella casa que consiguiera calentar el ambiente.

Sin duda alguna, aquel era el invierno más frío que se había presentado en Karakura…

-¡Hoooe, Toushiro kun! ¡Toushiro kun entra a casa o vas a enfermarte! –llamó desde la puerta de la casa una temblorosa Ururu, que a pesar de llevar un abrigo invernal todavía sentía el frío calarle en los huesos… pero aparentemente, el muchacho de cabellera blanca pareció no escucharla.

De pie en medio del patio, aún a pesar de la tormenta de nieve que caía y arreciaba, Hitsugaya Toushiro, con la apariencia de un joven de 17 años, suspiró con tristeza e impotencia.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que escapara de la Sociedad de Almas, 6 largos meses en los que por medio de aquel gigai que hasta el momento todavía usaba, había conseguido madurar un poco mas su verdadero cuerpo hasta conseguir una edad más apropiada para permitirse liberar más y mas su poder… 6 meses en los que el recuerdo de su amada Rangiku no lo había abandonado y que le recordaba día a día la razón por la que debía hacerse más y mas fuerte… 6 meses en los que el deseo de venganza no lo había abandonado ni siquiera un momento…

Ururu volvió a llamar a Toushiro, y éste, haciendo a un lado sus recuerdos, finalmente regresó al interior de la casa, avanzando con paso tranquilo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminando con paso tranquilo en todo momento, la mujer avanzaba de pasillo en pasillo, subiendo y bajando escaleras, escuchando únicamente el eco de sus pasos sin nadie más a su alrededor…

Después de 6 meses desde su llegada, Rangiku ya era libre de salir de su habitación y andar por los blancos pasillos de las Noches, era libre de convivir con los seres que ahí habitaban… aunque aquello no era algo que de verdad le gustara o la hiciera feliz.

Aquella supuesta libertad no era más que apariencias: quizás podía ir y venir de una habitación a otra dentro de aquel blanco palacio, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo una prisionera a la que siempre vigilaban…

Porque a pesar de encontrar la mayor parte del tiempo aquellos pasillos vacíos, ella sabía que la vigilaban, Rangiku sabía que la seguían. Quizás no por orden de Gin, ni siquiera por orden de Aizen… su sexto sentido le decía que ninguno de los que la vigilaban lo hacían siguiendo ordenes, lo hacían por voluntad propia, porque la consideraban una amenaza para su sociedad.

La seguían para mantenerse informados los unos a los otros sobre todas y cada una de las actividades de la voluptuosa rubia, que durante los últimos meses había accedido a formar parte de aquella comunidad pero sin involucrarse verdaderamente con sus objetivos...

Pero aquello no era algo que le preocupase a Rangiku, que con el rostro bien en alto, día a día avanzaba de pasillo en pasillo, subiendo y bajando escaleras que por más que tratara de memorizar, siempre cambiaban de lugar haciéndola dar rodeos increíblemente extensos y llevándola a lugares que a veces prefería no haber conocido jamás…

Como la ocasión en que por error había llegado a la división de Saiyel Aporro, cuya fracción había conseguido atraparla para despellejarla viva y experimentar con su cuerpo para averiguar más sobre sus poderes...

O cuando se había topado con Aaronieriro que la había llenado de saliva y estado a punto de comérsela por verse tan apetitosa…

Aunque, siendo completamente sincera con ella misma, aquellas dos situaciones no habían sido nada comparadas con la ocasión en que accidentalmente se había encontrado con la fracción de Halibell que en cuanto la habían visto aparecer la habían llenado de ofensas y burlas, además de haberla seguido a propósito durante todo su recorrido para seguir burlándose de ella… a ese trío de arpías si que no las soportaba.

Sin duda, su nueva vida en hueco mundo no era nada fácil, y Rangiku estaba segura de que nunca sería bienvenida en aquel lugar, por muchos meses que pasaran, ni por muy amable que ella intentara ser con todos ellos…

Y lamentablemente para ella, no quedaba otra opción más que soportarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, fingiendo ignorar sus intensiones y conteniéndose para no hacer nada estúpido en su contra, si es que quería mantener aquella falsa libertad.

-¡Hey, Ran chan!- escuchó de pronto que la llamaban desde uno de los largos pasillos, y aunque el mote sólo usaban unos pocos, se sorprendió de ver a Stark avanzando hacia ella con paso tranquilo…y a su subordinada con expresión de molestia y fastidio de verla. – Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí – le saludó el espada de cabellera castaña y expresión afable, la rubia se permitió sonreír y hacer una inclinación de saludo. Aquel hombre le recordaba mucho a Shunsui Taichou, y además era de los pocos que la trataba con respeto.

-Me temo que Saiyel Aporro ha estado jugando de nuevo con mi camino, últimamente no consigo llegar a tiempo a ningún lugar- le confesó ella aunque suponía que todos los Espada estaban al tanto, y entonces Stark se sonrió.

-No eres la única con la que juega aquí, andando, lleguemos juntos donde Aizen sama, dijeron que era algo importante – le propuso acompañarla, y aunque un tanto nerviosa por aquella compañía, la voluptuosa mujer asintió.

Ocultos entre las sombras, un par de tentáculos con ojos los seguía en silencio…

-¿Encontraste algo interesante, Luppi?- preguntó Ichimaru rompiendo de pronto el silencio, mientras veía con una sonrisa al Arracar que más le agradaba de todos los que Aizen había otorgado la vida.

-Ah, Ichimaru sama- dijo a modo de saludo, guardando de inmediato la pequeña esfera mediante la cual había estado espiando a Rangiku, y volteando a ver al que consideraba su superior.- No va a creer lo que acabo de descubrir – dijo muy animado el afeminado Hollow, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas presuntuosas, y el antiguo shinigami arqueó las cejas mostrando interés.

-¿Algo importante o puro cotilleó?- cuestionó mientras comenzaba a caminar, el pelinegro le siguió unos pasos atrás dejando escapar una estruendosa risa.

-La shinigami está ahora mismo con Stark, intentando ganarse su confianza supongo… aunque sus métodos no son del todo correctos… hace unos días lo intentó con Saiyael, ofreciéndole su cuerpo para futuras investigaciones…- comenzó a decir el afeminado con los ojos llenos de malicia, y Gin que sin borrar su sonrisa, le miró.

-¡Ah, claro, lo recuerdo!, fue cuando la fracción de Sayael la capturó e intentó someterla para inyectarle un virus de prueba mientras tu lo veías todo sin hacer nada para ayudarla, ¿no?- interrumpió deteniendo de inmediato su caminata, y la sonrisa del arracar se congeló: Ichimaru había borrando lentamente de su rostro su enigmática sonrisa, y abriendo poco a poco sus negros ojos, clavándolos con dureza y frialdad sobre su compañero, -No soy idiota Luppi, - susurró el ex capitán, mientras dirigía el filo de su zampakutoh desenfundada hacia la garganta del hollow que tragó saliva con dificultad… en su rostro no había rastro alguno de aquella socarrona sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro al hablar mal de Rangiku. - No eres el único que vigila a Ran chan a todo momento, aunque a diferencia de ti, yo lo hago para protegerla… así que ten más cuidado con lo que haces, ¿entendido?

Luppi no tuvo más remedio que asentir lentamente y en silencio ante aquella amenaza, y en silencio, observó como el hombre que era considerado como la mano derecha de Aizen sama, guardaba de nueva cuenta la zampakutoh en su funda y reemprendía el camino hacia la estancia de juntas, dejándolo a él sólo y hundido en un completo silencio…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La casa estaba en completo silencio. La tormenta de nieve había acabado hacía un par de horas, y Toushiro, envuelto en una manta térmica, observaba silencioso e impotente a Yoruichi y Urahara que entraron con semblante sombrío: Kurosaki Ichigo y Orihime Inoue habían sido atacados por dos espadas en uno de los parques, y de no haber sido por su rápida actuación el shinigami sustituto podría haber muerto…

Apretando fuertemente sus puños, clavando las uñas sobre la manta, el joven de cabellera blanca maldijo una vez más su falta de fuerza, su incapacidad de ayudar a los demás… y se juró a sí mismo, que estaría listo para luchar durante la siguiente aparición de los Arracars en Karakura…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arracars en Karakura, dos de los Espada habían ido a Karakura.

Las palabras de Aizen retumbaban fuertes y claras contra las blancas paredes de aquella estancia en donde todos los Vasto Lord se habían reunido a escuchar las noticias, y aunque ninguno de ellos parecía darle mucha importancia a aquello, Matsumoto Rangiku se sintió casi desfallecer al ver a Ulquiorra extirparse el ojo derecho para mostrarles lo que había conseguido ver…

¡Aizen estaba dando el primer paso para conseguir sus objetivos, estaba comenzando a atacar a sus amigos…!

Y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nuevamente, tal y como le había pasado hacía ya varios meses, en el momento en que se había presentado frente a Sousuke Aizen en aquella misma estancia, Rangiku se sintió indefensa e impotente, tan sólo observando las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlas…

-Aizen sama, ¿quién irá a Karakura para la siguiente misión? – escucharon de pronto a alguien preguntar con gran atención, y la sonrisa afable del castaño se dibujó en su rostro.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, los ojos grises de Rangiku se clavaron entonces en uno de los Arracars que menos soportaba. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, y hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza se encontraban los restos de su máscara de Hollow, aunque lo más representativo de él eran las estrellas que llevaba pintadas sobre su frente: aquel era Luppi, el intento de espada que más la humillaba y despreciaba desde que fuese aceptada en el selecto grupo de fieles servidores a Aizen…

-Aún es muy pronto para decidir eso Luppi, pero ya que lo has mencionado podemos tratarlo. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?- cuestionó con tranquilidad el antiguo capitán, y a Rangiku le temblaron las manos al notar sobre ella la helada mirada del Arracar que la detestaba…

-Estoy seguro de que a Rangiku san le encantará participar…


	9. La prisión rota

_**Capítulo 9. La Prisión Rota.**_

Las más penetrantes miradas de los presentes se dirigieron de inmediato y sin pensar hacia Rangiku, que se vio repentinamente incapaz de reaccionar… la sola idea de enfrentarse a sus amigos la dejaba aterrada…

-Gin, ¿qué opinas tú? – preguntó después de un instante Sousuke Aizen tras evaluar el sorprendido rostro de la mujer que parecía haberse quedado en shock. Un paso atrás, al lado derecho del trono del castaño, el poseedor de Shinsou mantuvo su falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Confío plenamente en Rangiku, Aizen sama – respondió el peligris con la mayor calma, mientras en su fuero interno, se debatía sobre los resultados de aquella respuesta. El castaño sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí, también yo confío en ella… ¿Qué dices tú, Rangiku san, te gustaría participar?- los marrones ojos del traidor seguían fijos sobre la mujer, que temblando casi de forma imperceptible, miró por breves instantes a Gin antes de asentir ligeramente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Sí Aizen sama, me gustaría – balbuceó la teniente casi con un hilo de voz.

El dueño de las Noches se puso de pie instantáneamente, y extendiendo ambos brazos como si tratara de abarcarlo todo. Pasó la mirada a todos los presentes en el interior de aquella enorme habitación.

-Pueden marcharse todos de vuelta a sus actividades habituales, dentro de poco daremos el siguiente paso de nuestro plan, ya los mantendré informados.

Y una vez dicho esto, el antiguo capitán de la 5ª división se retiró de la sala, seguido de inmediato por sus lacayos que se perdieron entre las sombras de la habitación… y al cabo de unos segundos, tan sólo Rangiku y Gin permanecían clavados en sus lugares, en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Él no podía darse el lujo de perderlo de vista, hacerlo significaría, sin duda, una derrota más ante Kisuke Urahara, y ya no estaba dispuesto a perder. No señor, no después de tanto tiempo de entrenar.

El paisaje alrededor de Toushiro era en absoluto alentador, había enormes cráteres en el suelo, montones de piedras derrumbadas como resultado de anteriores choques contra las paredes rocosas, grietas gigantes y, lo peor de todo, su oponente se mantenía todavía fresco como lechuga, mientras que él sudaba copiosamente y su respiración se mantenía agitada…

-¿Qué pasa, Shiro kun? Pensé que esta vez sí ibas a vencerme – preguntó animadamente el hombre del sombrero a rayas, manteniendo en su rostro una ligera sonrisa que a Hitsugaya se le antojaba a burla.

Apretando con más fuerza el mango de su Zampakutoh, el ex capitán de la décima división respiró lo más profundo que sus pulmones le permitieron, y sin apartar ni un instante sus verdes ojos del hombre frente a él, le pidió en un susurro a su fiel Horyunmaru que esperara un poco más, después de todo, era cuestión de tiempo el ganar…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esto era cuestión de tiempo Gin, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar – susurró con un dejo de amargura en su voz, sin apartar sus brillantes ojos de él. La distancia entre ambos seguía siendo la misma tras la salida de Aizen y los Arracars, y durante largos minutos ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir nada, hasta que finalmente Gin había susurrado el nombre de ella, instándola a decirle lo que pensaba… - Ellos me detestan, me ven como una molestia – siguió ella diciendo, haciendo referencia a la gran mayoría de los habitantes de las Noches. – De verdad, esto era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Apretando con fuerza sus puños, Rangiku se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir. Estaba furiosa, enfadada con Ichimaru que día tras día seguía manipulándola, decidiendo por ella lo que podía o no hacer...

¡Que ingenua había sido al pensar que él podría hacer algo para evitarle luchar contra sus amigos, que estúpida había sido al imaginar que él se opondría a Sousuke Aizen para mantenerla al margen de sus malvados planes…! Realmente se sentía como una verdadera idiota al olvidar que en aquel lugar, ella no era nadie…

-Hablaré con Aizen Taichou, Rangiku… hablaré con él de inmediato y verás que no tendrás que ir con ellos.

La voz del muchacho resonó en aquella vacía habitación, tan fuerte y clara que la mujer, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, lo escuchó a la perfección encontrando un atisbo de desesperación.

Y es que el anterior capitán del tercer escuadrón verdaderamente estaba desesperado ante la situación en la que se encontraban: tenía miedo de que al salir ella de las Noches, él no volvería nunca más a verla…

-… ¿No crees que ya es tarde para eso, Gin? – balbuceó ella todavía con amargura, - quizás esta vez consigas persuadir a Aizen, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Luppi o cualquier otro vuelva a sugerir que debo participar?, ¿siempre vas a salir en mi defensa? - cuestionó con sorna y sin vacilación la mujer, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado, como si tratara de ver al hombre tras ella, pero con los ojos fijamente clavados en el blanco y reluciente piso de mármol.

Lo escuchó dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, mientras repetía el mote que desde siempre solía usar con ella… y antes de que él pudiese decir una sola palabra más, la teniente Matsumoto volvió la vista al frente y elevando la voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Basta, no quiero escuchar una palabra más de ti Gin…! Estoy cansada de tus mentiras, de que siempre finjas… Si es la voluntad de Sousuke Aizen que sea yo quien vaya a la Tierra y me enfrente contra shinigamis, entonces lo haré, después de todo, al ponerme estas ropas acepté convertirme en un miembro más de las Noches, ¿no es así…?

El siempre frío y calculador muchacho se quedó en absoluto silencio. Inmóvil, sorprendido e impactado, observando a Rangiku perderse en los blancos y pulcros pasillos del castillo que sin esperarlo, habían dejado de ser su prisión…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y así, el joven cuerpo de Hitsugaya Toushiro había dejado de ser la prisión que limitaba su poder.

Urahara Kisuke, tendido en el congelado suelo, rodeado de cientos de columnas de hielo y con el filo de Horyunmaru sobre su garganta, no pudo menos que sonreír, satisfecho del trabajo que había realizado: por fin el poseedor de la más poderosa espada de hielo de toda la sociedad de almas había conseguido liberar toda su fuerza.

-Así que finalmente lo has logrado – dijo el rubio con gran satisfacción. Toushiro enfundó entonces a Horyounmaru y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

-Si, por fin he roto por completo la barrera que limitaba mi poder, aunque admito que no fue tan difícil gracias al gigai que preparaste- respondió concediéndole el honor y agradecimiento que le debía a su experimento, y sonriendo mas afablemente, Urahara se colocó de nueva cuenta el sombrero.

-Todo era cuestión de tiempo Toushiro, lo único que yo hice fue reducir ese tiempo… ¿ya sabes qué vas a hacer ahora?- le cuestionó comenzando a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, y el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos, con expresión sombría.

-Necesito entrenar todavía más, no puedo subestimar ni menospreciar el poder de Ichimaru Gin- sentenció con dureza, y entonces Kisuke asintió.

-Es verdad, ahora tú y Horyunmaru deben entrenar para perfeccionar sus técnicas y de paso aprender otras tantas nuevas… después de todo, la batalla por Karakura esta muy próxima.

-¿Batalla por Karakura?, ¿Qué quieres decir con batalla por Karakura? - repitió al instante mirándolo con el ceño arrugado, y el tendero puso cara de fingida inocencia.

-¿Yo dije eso? No, no, quise decir, batalla en Karakura – le aseguró emprendiendo la marcha hacia las escaleras que los conducían al piso superior, y el shinigami del hielo se apresuró a seguirlo.- En la sociedad de almas se sospecha que dentro de poco Aizen hará su movimiento, así que aquí todos tenemos que estar preparados- le aseguró con una radiante sonrisa que denotaba emoción.

-Así que probablemente, dentro de poco los Arracars volverán a aparecer – concluyó Toushiro pensativo, y su acompañante asintió enérgicamente.

-Hai, y para prevenir cualquier nuevo desastre, un grupo de shinigamis vendrán a hacer guardias – le informó mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras, sin siquiera notar que su compañero se había detenido y arqueado ambas cejas.

-¿Shinigamis, qué shinigamis?- quiso de inmediato saber. Si bien había salido por su propia voluntad de la sociedad de almas, Toushiro había permanecido escondido durante todo ese tiempo, sin tener contacto con ningún shinigami activo, y por tanto, desconocía si la sociedad de almas lo había fichado como traidor…

-Pues shinigamis, ya sabes… Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Reinji, Madarame Ikkaku…

-Así que viene un teniente y un tercero al mando…- meditó llevándose al mentón la mano, - ¿y quién se supone que los liderará, Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto?- preguntó siguiendo su intuición, elevando la vista hacia el lejano techo, en donde el tendero ya se estaba acercando.

-Oh no, nada de eso. El viejo Yamamoto ha solicitado que estén al mando de alguien con grado de Capitán, alguien importante en el Gotei 13. ¡Anda Shiro kun no te quedes ahí y sube!- le animó entrando al último tramo de las escaleras, y mordiéndose el labio inferior a causa de la curiosidad, Hitsugaya Toushiro comenzó a subir las escaleras…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las escaleras, Rangiku odiaba esas malditas, pulcras, blancas y verticales escaleras, que día a día, atentaban contra su vida… aunque, casi tenía la seguridad de que todo el mundo en aquel resplandeciente lugar atentaba contra su vida…

Mirando en silencio la puerta que la esperaba en la cima, Rangiku meditó si valía la pena subir: tras aquella sencilla puerta se encontraba un amplio balcón, el único lugar donde ella había visto vegetación.

Lo había encontrado en una de sus primeras excursiones fuera de su habitación, y aunque había resultado ser el jardín privado de las arpías de Halibell quienes casi la había tirado por aquellas blancas escaleras, y Rangiku quería volver a entrar ahí tan sólo a meditar aún a riesgo de que volvieran a atentar contra ella…

Decidiendo finalmente que caer por aquellas estrechas escaleras no podía ser tan malo, la voluptuosa mujer ascendió tratando de conservar el equilibrio y no mirar hacia abajo. Si ella tuviese la necesidad de hablar con Aizen de algo, sería de aquellas absurdas escaleras…

Y fue entonces que lo escuchó.

Gritos desgarradores… fuertes azotes… una suplicante voz que pedía que se detuviera… que parara de lastimarlo… y un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Rangiku al escuchar la voz de aquel que torturaba, tan… satisfecho…

-¿Qué pasa, Luppi?, ya no tienes tantas ganas de alejar a Rangiku de mi, ¿verdad?

-Onegai Ichimaru sama… onegai deténgase, se lo suplico…

-Te lo advertí Luppi, te lo advertí y no entendiste… así que asume las consecuencias…

-¡No, no por favor, Ichimaru sama!

-Dispara, Shinsou…

-¡No…!

Y lo siguiente que Rangiku escuchó, fue el golpe seco de un cuerpo caer...

* * *

_OMG!!!!!!!!!!_

_¿Qué les pareció el capituloooo? O_O_

_No me pude resistir a hacer a toushiro de apariencia mas adulta, todos sabemos ke ha madurado pero su cuerpo no permite k los demas lo tomen en serio, así que me deshice de esa pekeña limitante jajajaja xD y sobre la escena final... woooow o_o yo misma me sorprendí XD  
_

_En fin… una disculpa por seguir tardando tanto, pero la verdad es que cada k escribo, siento ke me alejo mas del final ke tenia planeado jajaja, ciertamente este fict estaba planeado a ser máximo 8 capitulos, pero la historia comenzó a darme para mas cosas, mas situaciones, y al final no pude resistirme a incluir hechos que de verdad ocurren tanto en el anime como en el manga… pero uds trankilos, ke no los voy a spoilear (a menos k no vayan a la par con el anime o con el manga, ahí si no me puedo hacer responsable )_

_Agradecimientos a Uchiha Katze, Sousou Moutoku y Vainilla Pervinca por dejarme reviews! Y a los ke leen y no dejan reviews, ps a ver si se animan a darme sus comentarios! Me gusta lo k escribo, pero tmb me gusta saber otras opiniones n.n_


	10. Miedo

_**Capítulo 10. Miedo.**_

En aquella habitación reinaba un absoluto y profundo silencio. Durante varios minutos, nada se escuchó en el interior, y cuando casi se podría asegurar que estaba deshabitada, una dubitativa voz se escuchó en el interior…

-Hitsugaya Taichou… ¿de verdad es usted?- no pudo evitar preguntar Renji al tener frente a sí al susodicho, cuya apariencia había cambiado drásticamente desde la última vez que se vieran. Del pequeño capitán del décimo escuadrón no quedaban más que los verdes ojos y la plateada cabellera: ahora Toushiro medía poco más de metro ochenta y tenía la apariencia de un joven de alrededor de 20 años… quien tan sólo se limitó a tomar un sorbo de su té sin mirar a ninguno de sus dos acompañantes.

-Entonces, teniente Abarai… ¿Cuáles son las noticias?- preguntó Kisuke, decidiendo romper el silencio que en la habitación reinaba, y el pelirrojo lo miró aunque enviando de vez en cuando miradas al muchacho de piel bronceada que intentaba mantenerse al margen de la plática.

-Bueno… el comandante capitán nos ha enviado a obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible, para lo cual se me permitió elegir a un pequeño grupo de shinigamis, pero… necesitamos un poco más de ayuda- aseguró con rostro serio y hasta un tanto preocupado. Tanto sus ojos, como los del tendero, se deslizaron hacia el peliplateado, que sintiendo las miradas sobre él, dejó el té sobre la mesa.

-Ya no soy más el capitán Hitsugaya, ni siquiera porto el uniforme de un shinigami- les recordó a ambos, fulminándolos con la mirada.- Renuncié hace más de seis meses a la sociedad de almas, ¿qué les hace pensar que estoy dispuesto a participar en esta misión de investigación?- preguntó, y el rubio tendero dibujó en su rostro una enigmática sonrisa…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vete.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Luppi se incorporó y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando un rastro de sangre y trozos de la vestimenta blanca. Y una vez sólo, el peliblanco suspiró y avanzó hacia la puerta que tenía mas cercana, sin esperar encontrarse frente a sí al par de ojos azules que lo miraban… y su corazón se encogió al identificar el temor en ella.

-Ran chan déjame explicarte… - balbuceó sintiendo el pulso acelerado, ¿porqué ella lo veía con miedo…?

– Ibas… ibas a matarlo- susurró ella casi temblando, retrocediendo un paso, deseando por primera vez en toda su vida, alejarse de Gin…

-Ran chan escúchame… - pidió en un intento de súplica, contrayendo instantáneamente las cejas. Ella no tenía motivos para temerle, él no pensaba hacerle daño… pero ella, asustada giró sobre sí misma para bajar por la escalera, o al menos esa había sido su intención antes de que Ichimaru la sujetase por la muñeca.- ¡Escúchame, tienes que escucharme!- gritó evitando que saliese corriendo, obligándola a entrar con él en aquella blanca habitación a pesar de la resistencia que ella puso.

-¡No, no… déjame, déjame!- gritaba ella desesperada, estaba realmente asustada, y él, desconcertado sin saber exactamente que hacer, la sujetó por los hombros sacudiéndola para tratar de hacerla entender.

-¡No voy a hacerte daño Ran, no debes tener miedo de mi, tú no, tú no!- insistió él, sintiendo también miedo de que ella no le dejara explicarle, miedo de que ella no quisiera entender…- él se merecía un escarmiento… Luppi lo merecía Ran, ¡pero yo nunca voy a lastimarte a ti, por favor, por favor no tengas miedo de mi…!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Miedo? ¡Era absurdo que Urahara siquiera sugiriera que él, que Hitsugaya Toushiro el antiguo capitán de la décima división, tuviese miedo. Era ilógico, irreal. ¿Porqué habría él de tenerle miedo a los hollows y arracars, que eran simples marionetas de Sousuke Aizen?

No, Toushiro no tenía miedo. Sencillamente, sus planes estaban destinados a alguien mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de los hollows que apareciesen… y si no aceptaba el trabajo que la sociedad de almas le ofrecía, era porque no quería desviarse de su objetivo.

Frustrado, el peliblanco golpeó con todas sus fuerzas una pared de la desierta calle, y aunque el golpe tan sólo le valió una fisura a la barrera, el ambiente se tornó denso y pesado casi de inmediato… y una milésima de segundo después, el dueño de Horiunmaru identificó seis potentes reiatsus de Arrancar que se dispersaban a gran velocidad....

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, supo que no iba a poder permanecer al margen de aquello.

-¡Abarai!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras abandonaba su gigai y saltaba de inmediato al techo de una de las casas, desde donde pudo ver al Fukutaicho de la 6ª división acercarse a toda velocidad.

-¡Hitsugaya Taichou, Inoue Orihime está sola y lastimada!- le informó preocupado, uno de los enemigos se dirigían directamente al hogar de la pelinaranja…

-¡Yo me encargaré de protegerla, tú encárgate de los que viene hacia aquí!- le ordenó mientras echaba a correr entre los tejados.

Él no iba a permitir que nadie más muriera a manos de los secuaces de Aizen, no iba a dejar que hubiesen más bajas… se lo debía a ella, se lo debía a su Rangiku…

Y frente a él, una explosión le indicó el inicio de las peleas en Karakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ya pasó Ran, tranquila, todo está bien, ¿lo vez? No voy a lastimarte, no podría nunca lastimarte…- susurraba Gin haciendo uso de todas las palabras consoladoras que se le ocurrían para tranquilizar a la rubia, a quien había abrazado esperando de esa manera calmar sus temores…

Y aunque ella todavía temblaba entre sus brazos, al menos ya no intentaba alejarse, lo cual para él era un alivio… aunque no se imaginaba ni siquiera por lo que la mujer estaba pasando.

Sintiéndose incapaz de apartarse del ojinegro, Rangiku había sobrepasado el límite de lo que había tenido que pasar desde su llegada a las Noches.

Durante meses, se había obligado a mostrarse fuerte, se había obligado a soportar humillaciones y ofensas, las crueles miradas y los comentarios malintencionados. Se había obligado a ocultar el miedo que estar en la boca del lobo le había causado desde el inicio… se había obligado a lidiar siempre con el peligro y la incertidumbre de un ataque directo por parte de los Arracars de Sousuke Aizen, ignorando por completo el peligro que el mismo Gin significaba en su vida… y ahora que sabía de lo que ese hombre era capaz, no podía sino sentirse aterrada: cualquiera de los sirvientes de Aizen comparados con Ichimaru, no eran nada…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Maldición… ¡Abarai!- gritó Hitsugaya tratando de localizar entre la cortina de humo al pelirrojo fukutaicho. El enemigo había sido más veloz de lo imaginado y no había conseguido alejarse mucho…

-¡Ikkaku y Yumichika están más cerca de Inoue, ellos se harán cargo Hitsugaya Taichou!- le informó Renji apareciendo a su espalda, tras verificar las posiciones de sus compañeros en el área. Frente a ellos, dos hombres de vestiduras blancas los miraban con sonrisas de superioridad…

-Así que eres un capitán- dijo uno de ellos, un hombre de cabellera rubia y los restos de un cráneo sobre su cabeza. El peliblanco no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras sujetaba con fuerza el mango de su zampakutoh… a lo lejos, un par de explosiones más le dieron la ubicación exacta de Kuchiki Rukia y Madarame Ikkaku, pero no había indicio alguno de Yumichika y la presencia del enemigo se acentuaba en dirección a Inoue…

- Creo que es mi día de suerte, ya que me tocó el premio mayor- se jactó el otro Arracar, cuya negra cabellera estaba sujetada en una larga trenza, y que tras decir esto desenfundó su espada y embistió al muchacho que detuvo el ataque sin problemas…

-Al contrario, creo que no tienes absolutamente nada de suerte…

Y alejándose lo más posible de Renji, Toushiro se dispuso a terminar pronto con el enemigo. No podía esperar a que Yumichika llegase a tiempo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entonces, la puerta por la que Luppi había huido se abrió repentinamente, sobresaltando más a Rangiku que por impulso, empujó al peliblanco para encarar al recién llegado que no dio ni un paso al interior del lugar, permaneciendo en el umbral con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- cuestionó con total falta de interés Kaname Tousen, canalizando su atención a la pareja, sin poder ver al antiguo capitán del tercer escuadrón llevarse la mano derecha hacia la nuca donde se masajeó frustrado…

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te volviste a perder Tousen, deberías fijarte por donde…

-Estoy buscando a Grimmjow, ¿lo han visto?- interrumpió el moreno, arrugando más el ceño, y dirigiéndole una expresión de desprecio al muchacho, que como siempre lo pasó por alto.

-Solo durante la reunión, - respondió ella nerviosa, y al notar que el antiguo capitán de la octava ponía su atención en ella, se sintió todavía más incómoda…- yo… tengo cosas que hacer, permiso- y acto seguido, dio media vuelta lista para salir por donde había llegado. Sorprendido, Gin extendió su mano en un intento de detenerla…

-No, no es necesario que te vayas Ran…

-Tiene cosas que hacer, ¿no escuchaste? Ahora busca a Grimmjow – ordenó Tousen, deteniendo justo a tiempo la mano del peliblanco, que haciendo una mueca de desagrado, exhaló un suspiro mientras veía como su rubia desaparecía tras la puerta…

Y de mala gana, se soltó de su compañero para dirigirse a la enorme maquina donde tecleó la clave de búsqueda del sexto espada, y mirando con sorpresa lo que la búsqueda plasmaba en la gigantesca pantalla…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…

-¿Lo encostraste?

-Hai… Grimmjow ha ido al mundo humano sin pedir permiso… sí que es un chico malo, ¿no Tousen…?

Y dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona, el peliblanco notó como su compañero se enfurecía antes de salir de aquella habitación a través de una garganta, dispuesto a castigar al Espada que había osado no seguir las ordenes de Aizen sama…

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! __Gomenasai!!! Yo se que he tardado demasiado con la continuación, pero es que me había estancado por situaciones personales expresadas en otros de mis ficts... _

_Anyway, el caso es que ya estoy de regreso con esta historia, y espero k les paresca interesante lo ke he plasmado jajaja xD _

_Agradecimientos especiales a {Erk92, Sousou Moutoku y Uchiha Katze} por los reviews dejados, y si , sobre el manga estoy al corriente, y es por eso k la historia se me extendió mas de lo previsto gracias a toda esa valiosa informacion proporcionada por Tite Kubo *o*_

_En fin, gracias por leer, no olviden dejar reviews, y esperen la proxima continuación! nOn_


	11. Libertad Condicionada

_**Capítulo 11. Libertad Condicionada.**_

La destitución de Grimmjow como el sexto espada se llevó a cabo apenas con la presencia de unos cuantos Arracars, y a pesar de eso, todos en las Noches se enteraron al poco de que ocurrió. Después de todo, la muerte de 5 Espadas en el mundo humano no era algo que pasase frecuentemente, sin mencionar la amputación indiscutible de su brazo izquierdo que era imposible no notar…

Y sin embargo, aunque todos en las Noches no dejaban de hablar al respecto, Rangiku no tenía la mínima intención de escuchar los detalles. Suficientes problemas internos tenía, como para todavía preocuparse por lo que ocurriese en Hueco Mundo o en la Tierra… y eso que desde el incidente, habían pasado ya al menos dos semanas en las que había estado esquivando en la medida de lo posible a Gin que parecía estarla rastreando o siguiendo porque se le aparecía en cada rincón, aunque no lo suficientemente cerca para impedirle cambiar de ruta mientras fingía no verle ni escucharle… aunque sabía perfectamente que no podría escapar de él por siempre.

Y no fue hasta un atardecer de la tercera semana, cuando finalmente se reencontraron en la habitación de la muchacha que entró sin darse cuenta de la presencia del muchacho en el interior, esperándola sentado junto a la puerta…

-¿Porqué estas evadiéndome Ran chan?

La fría voz de Ichimaru, resonó en las blancas paredes de la habitación, paralizando de inmediato a la mujer, que por un momento pensó que su corazón se había detenido…

-¿Qué pasa, no vas a responderme?

Todavía sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, Rangiku se obligó a avanzar hacia el fondo de la habitación, en un desesperado intento de meter distancia entre ambos, y con el corazón agitado, y una fingida calma le respondió.

-Luppi está portándose más desagradable que de costumbre, no puedes culparme por querer evitar más problemas con él…- los fuertes brazos de Gin rodearon instantáneamente a Rangiku por la cintura, y ella sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral, al notar también el suave aliento susurrándole en el oído con suavidad...

-Vamos Ran chan, no soy estúpido como para tragarme ese cuento…

-No es ningún cuento Gin, él todavía está enfadado por lo que le hiciste y va a desquitarse conmigo en la primera oportunidad que tenga, así que lo mejor es que me mantenga lejos de ti…

Haciendo uso de todo su valor, la voluptuosa rubia intentó soltarse del abrazo que su carcelero le había dado, pero que le fue imposible deshacer ya que él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su proceder.

Después de todo, él la había llevado a las Noches para tenerla cerca, para estar siempre con ella… porque eso era lo que él quería, tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos cada noche y cada día hasta el final de sus existencias… y él iba a demostrárselo, ella lo quisiera o no.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Hitsugaya Toushiro observó al pequeño escuadrón del que había tenido que hacerse cargo quisiera o no: Kuchiki Rukia, Madarame Ikkaku y Yumichika frente a él, esperaban escucharlo hablar para darle ordenes o algo, pero el peliblanco no estaba seguro de lo que debería decirles… después de todo, había sido idea de Kisuuke Urahara que todos se pusieran a entrenar…

Y es que habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la aparición de los Espada en Karakura, permitiéndoles sanar la mayoría de las heridas que sus compañeros shinigamis y él habían sufrido hasta casi haberse curado por completo, y permitiéndoles desde la semana pasada, comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento para poder volverse mucho más fuertes… después de todo, los enemigos a los que se habían enfrentado habían resultado ser más de lo esperado…

Y un extraño presentimiento le decía, que muy pronto tendrían que enfrentarse a algo mucho más fuerte que ellos…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rangiku siempre había sabido que Gin era mucho más fuerte que ella, en todos los aspectos, y por eso había preferido evadirlo a enfrentarse a él... y ahora que se encontraba todavía atrapada en el abrazo que el peliblanco le impidió terminar, tenía la certeza de que no iba a poder liberarse hasta que él decidiera el momento de soltarla… las cosas siempre habían sido así con él.

Incluso antes de su traición al Sereitei, él era quien siempre decidía el momento de verse, de abrazarla, de besarla… y aunque antes a ella eso no le importaba, la diferencia consistía ahora, en que esta vez, Rangiku no quería ser abrazada ni besada por el peliblanco como antes…

-Gin, por favor para – pidió en un susurro la mujer, sintiendo los labios del muchacho recorrer la suave piel tras su oreja, degustándola con lentitud, como él sabía que le gustaba…

-Nadie va a interrumpirnos Ran chan, así que tranquilízate y déjate llevar- sugirió entonces él, mientras sus manos acariciaban el vientre de ella, que tragó saliva con dificultad… tenía que detenerlo, de alguna manera tenía que impedir que siguiera…

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado los mudos ruegos de la antes teniente de la décima división, se escucharon repentinamente un par de golpes a la puerta de la habitación, consiguiendo que Ichimaru se detuviera…

Durante algunos segundos, la mano derecha de Aizen, permaneció estático con el entrecejo fruncido, evaluando la posibilidad de haber imaginado aquellos sutiles golpes… nadie en las Noches solía llamar a las puertas antes de entrar…

Entonces, ante un nuevo llamado al otro lado de la puerta, el portador de Shinsou bufó resignado. Tendría que ir a abrir para ver al inoportuno, y volver a posponer la dulce reconciliación con su Ran chan, esperando que sólo fuera por unos minutos más…

Y dejando a Rangiku exhalando un suspiro de alivio imperceptible para él, la soltó y fue directo a la puerta, sin notar que la rubia instantáneamente se giró para ver a su salvador, y encontrándose con los verdes ojos del cuarto espada que la veían fijamente por sobre el hombro de Ichimaru que obstruía la entrada…

Pero antes de que el peliblanco pudiese preguntar nada, el Espada habló dirigiéndose a la mujer que lo veía con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

-Aizen sama requiere la presencia de Matsumoto san en la sala del trono con suma urgencia, al parecer tiene una misión importante que encomendarle....

Y el par de antiguos miembros del Gotei 13, mirando a su interlocutor completamente atónitos, permanecieron mudos durante largos segundos, sintiendo el peso de cada una de aquellas palabras…

-¿Aizen Taichou…? No, debe de haber un error, eso no es posible – sentenció finalmente el ex capitán, dirigiendo una inquieta mirada por sobre su hombro a su compañera, que todavía impactada, seguía en su lugar sin moverse…

-Las palabras de Aizen sama fueron muy claras, Ichimaru san – espetó instantáneamente Ulquiorra sin siquiera inmutarse, y pasando su fría mirada de la mujer al caballero frente a él, que apretando con fuerza reprimida el par de puños, salió a toda prisa de aquella habitación, dispuesto a hablar con su superior… -¿No piensas ir?

La pregunta del Espada hizo reaccionar finalmente a la rubia, que dando una cabezada de asentimiento, salió también de la habitación en absoluto silencio.

Ella sabía que acudir a la sala del trono había sido una orden, no una petición. Y ésta orden, al igual que la que estaban a punto de darle, no iba a poder rechazarla, ya que negarse a acatar, implicaba un riesgo que nadie iba a poder evitarle, ni siquiera Gin… y eso, él también lo sabía perfectamente, que no por nada era considerado como la mano derecha y un fiel sirviente de Sousuke Aizen…

E inevitablemente, mientras avanzaba por los blancos pasillos de las Noches, siendo custodiada por el Cuarto Espada, Rangiku casi pudo asegurar que aquella misión a la que iba a ser asignada tenía como objetivo poner a prueba su fidelidad a la causa del traidor de la Sociedad de Almas…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Hitsugaya Toushiro aceptó comunicarse a la Sociedad de Almas, jamás se imaginó que al final se encontraría con la imagen de Hinamori Momo a través de la enorme pantalla que recientemente había sido instalada en la sala del departamento de Inoue Orihime…

Estaba aliviado de verla al fin despierta, después de todo, ella era su amiga de la infancia y la quería… sin embargo, al comprobar el estado mental en que la teniente del quinto escuadrón se encontraba, el coraje y la impotencia de saber que ella creía inocente al bastardo de Aizen, le provocaron una fuerte decepción hacia ella…

¿Era posible que ella no se diera cuenta de todo el daño que los traidores habían provocado? ¡Y no sólo a ella, sino a todos a su alrededor…!

Pero en el estado en que Hinamori se encontraba, era imposible para Toushiro intentar hacerla reaccionar, intentar hacerle ver que a él también lo habían dañado al haberla atacado a ella, y después al haberle arrebatado a la mujer que más amaba…

Dando por finalizada la comunicación, el peliblanco le dio la espalda a la gigantesca pantalla, con la firme intención de hacerse más fuerte y cobrarle al trío de traidores todo el mal que habían causado no sólo a él, sino a todos los que le rodeaban…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante breves segundos en silencio, rodeada de los Arracars involucrados, Rangiku meditó tratando de evaluar la situación. Detestaba tener que participar del ataque al mundo humano, pero más detestaría quedarse encerrada sin poder hacer nada para evitar grandes daños… sin olvidar el hecho de que Luppi, quien la miraba despectivo a unos cuantos pasos, aprovecharía una negativa para ponerla en mal ante los demás y acarrearle todos los problemas que desde su llegada había estado evitando…

Realmente no tenía opción. Aunque pareciera que le estaban dando a elegir entre participara o no, ella sabía que mantenerse al margen no era verdaderamente una opción… y ante la atónita mirada de Ichimaru Gin que a la derecha de Aizen esperaba una respuesta negativa, la antigua teniente del décimo escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas, Matsumoto Rangiku, aceptó formar parte de aquella misión de ataque a la ciudad de Karakura…

* * *

_Uchiha Katze gomenazai!!! la verdad es que me confundo a veces, pero tu entiendes xD igual gracias por las correcciones, espero no volver a cometer esos errores... en fin, gracias por leer y comentar xD _

_como ven, este capitulo fue como... relleno xD no iba a meter lo de hinamori, pero me pareció k debia hacerlo, igual no recuerdo mucho si estoy siguiendo bien la linea de tiempo, pero espero comprendan las personas ke lean xD _

_gracias por su atención, aunk no me dejen reviews xP_


	12. Volverte a Ver

_Capitulo dedicado a **Uchiha Katze** que sigue leyendo el fict a pesar de yo tardarme meses en continuarlo, y no deja de corregir todas mis ekivocaciones a cada capitulo, gracias por hacerlo!__** *-*

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 12. Volverte a ver**

La paz que reinaba en el imponente castillo Las Noches de Hueco Mundo no se vio afectada en lo absoluto después de la importante reunión que en la sala del trono acababa de realizarse. Los involucrados habían salido en orden y con tranquilidad a pesar del cosquilleo y la excitación que la batalla que estaban por librar les provocaba. Después de todo, los habitantes de aquel impoluto castillo eran Hollows evolucionados con ansias y deseos de muerte y destrucción…

Todos, excepto una persona, cuyos deseos eran los de proteger a sus seres queridos, una mujer de voluptuosa figura y melena rubia que permaneció inmóvil en aquella sala, con sus cristalinos ojos azules fijos en la espada que su Gin sostenía frente a ella, entregándosela… una espada que ella conocía a la perfección gracias a los tantos años que orgullosa la había portado… porque ahí estaba, después de tantos meses de no saber nada de ella, su fiel Haineko, su zampakutoh, completamente recuperada, de nuevo en sus manos…

–No tendrías porqué haber aceptado participar…

La voz de Gin, obligó a la mujer a apartar la vista de su preciada compañera de batallas, justo para encontrarse con los negros ojos de su interlocutor que la miraba fijamente sin su enigmática sonrisa pintada en la cara…

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Gin. Tarde o temprano mi fidelidad iba a ser puesta en tela de juicio- le recordó ella, también muy seria, casi con soberbia.

Con Haineko de nuevo en sus manos, se sentía un tanto más valiente ante lo que se tuviera que enfrentar, y eso incluía al muchacho… que tras un par de segundos en silencio, ablandó ligeramente el gesto de enfado que la idea de dejarla salir del palacio le provocaba...

-Aún así, no era obligatorio que participaras… si llegas a tener problemas iré de inmediato, ¿vale?

Rangiku sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando los dedos del peliblanco le acariciaron con suavidad el rostro, mientras sutilmente le insinuaba que no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácil… y ella, sonriendo ante la ironía, apenas y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza…

¿Cómo podía Gin creer que ella aprovecharía la oportunidad de ir al mundo humano para escapar de las Noches? Por supuesto, no porque ella no quisiera. Más bien, ella estaba conciente que el sólo intentarlo sería un suicidio estando rodeada por cuatro de los diez Espada... además, lo mejor que podía hacer para proteger a sus amigos, era quedarse en ese lugar conociendo lo más posible a su enemigo…

-¿Te causa gracia?- preguntó el ojinegro, arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas, y la rubia, sonriendo resignada, atrapó la mano de él entre la suya, estrechándola ligeramente más por apartarla que por otra cosa, y finalmente le respondió.

-Quedarme en la Tierra o intentar volver a la Sociedad de Almas no es una opción Gin… tengo muy claro que mi nuevo hogar es aquí contigo…

Y vislumbrando apenas unos instantes la satisfecha sonrisa en los labios de Ichimaru, Rangiku fue tomada por sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que él la besara con suavidad, con dulzura, con intensidad… demostrándole con aquel ansiado beso cuanto era que la necesitaba de vuelta, sana y salva de aquella misión…

-Cuando regreses, retomaremos las cosas en donde nos quedamos…

Y mirándolo sorprendida, con su característica sonrisa dibujada de nuevo en el rostro, Rangiku apenas atinó a dar una cabezada de asentimiento antes de dar la media vuelta y salir de aquella pulcra sala, desconcertada, impactada… y por sobre todo, confundida.

Antaño, cuando ambos pertenecían al Gotei 13, antes de cada misión importante, Gin la besaba de aquella manera para recordarle que la amaba y que regresaría pronto a casa… e inevitablemente, mientras inconcientemente se llevaba los dedos a los labios recién besados, comenzó a sentir una fuerte opresión sobre su pecho…

¿Sería posible que Ichimaru Gin de verdad la amara…? ¿Qué en verdad estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse incluso a Sousuke Aizen para protegerla…? O quizás, ¿aquél beso era parte de sus mentiras y sus trampas para manipularla…? pero… ¿qué ganaría él manipulándola si la tenía ya a su lado…?

Bufando con fastidio, Matsumoto Rangiku sacudió la cabeza en un intento de deshacerse de aquel desconcierto, vislumbrando al final del pasillo a los cuatro que la esperaban.

Después tendría tiempo de pensar sobre aquel beso, después tendría tiempo de analizar si de verdad Gin la amaba y quería que estuviera a su lado, como una vez hace mucho tiempo se habían prometido… o si todo era parte de algún absurdo y estúpido plan para convencerla de que aceptara la ideología de Aizen…

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras, pensábamos que al final habías cambiado de opinión – le recibió con burla Luppi, mirándola con astucia, intentado encontrar algo en la expresión de la rubia que le permitiera seguirla fastidiando…

Sin embargo, Rangiku lo ignoró completamente. La garganta que los llevaría a los cinco al mundo humano estaba abriéndose lentamente…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El potente reiatsu alertó instantáneamente a Hitsugaya y su equipo, que olvidándose del entrenamiento se apresuraron a salir de sus gigais.

Toushiro sentía como el latido de su corazón poco a poco se aceleraba. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo importante estaba por pasar…

¿Tendría acaso la oportunidad de volver a luchar contra el traidor Ichimaru Gin? Guiándose por su instinto, el portador de Horyunmaru desenfundó la zampakutoh yendo directamente hacia la garganta que en el cielo se abría…

Ésta vez, quien tomara al enemigo por sorpresa, iba a ser él…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Su corazón latía acelerado. Los blancos pasillos de Las Noches quedaron momentáneamente sumidos en ese asfixiante negro absoluto de la garganta abriéndose frente a ella… y después, apareció una pequeña luz… poco a poco iba apareciendo el cielo azul…

-Oh, parece que aparecimos en el lugar apropiado…

La áspera voz de Yammi, que al permanecer frente a ella le impedía ver el lugar, alentó su curiosidad por ver más, y por un momento, cuando Rangiku se inclinó ligeramente hacia la derecha del Décimo Espada para poder ver, no pudo controlar el involuntario temblor que recorrió su cuerpo en segundos, ni la sensación de estar a punto de desfallecer…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me digas que tienes miedo de esos shinigamis! – se mofó Luppi con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, notando el temblor en el cuerpo de la muchacha que había retrocedido un par de pasos aún ocultándose detrás de Yammi… y aunque la muchacha había oído al Espada, realmente no supo que fue lo que dijo.

Aquello no podría estarle pasando… no podía ser cierto…

Llevándose la mano izquierda a la altura del corazón, Rangiku se obligó a respirar profundo. Lo había visto. Había visto al muchacho de blanca cabellera y helados ojos azules que avanzaba hacia ellos… ¿podía ser posible que él fuera…?

No… No. Era prácticamente imposible. Ése muchacho no podía ser… no había pasado tanto tiempo lejos…

-¡_Sōten ni zase Hyōrinmaru_!

Ahogando un grito lastimero, Rangiku cerró con fuerza el puño que mantenía sobre su pecho, y parpadeo varias veces, en un intento por contener las lágrimas… aquello no podía ser cierto, ¡no podía estarle pasando…!

Y sin embargo, sí. Sí le estaba pasando…

-Ran… ¿¡Rangiku san?

La sorprendida e impactada voz del cuarto mando de la onceaba división, atrajo instantáneamente la atención de la rubia, que hasta entonces fue conciente de la situación...

La garganta a sus espaldas, finalmente se había cerrado…

Wonderwice veía embelezado todo a su alrededor…

Grimmjow Jeagerjacks se había marchado…

Luppi reía a carcajadas…

Y Yammi… Yammi se había movido unos metros deteniendo sin dificultad el ataque de la zampakutoh de hielo, dejándola completamente visible a todos los presentes, y en especial a ese par de ojos azul zafiro, que no veía desde hacía siete meses…

-No…

Aterrada, con el cuerpo paralizado y el corazón al punto de un paro cardiaco, Rangiku pudo ver frente a ella, ¡apenas a unos metros de ella…!, a Hitsugaya Toushiro, el joven al que involuntariamente había abandonado… el joven que con el corazón estrujado balbuceaba con la voz rota, el nombre de su amada…

-No puede ser… Ran… Rangiku…

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!_

_Me parece que lo he dejado muy interesante... será que me meresco algún review??? _

_Feliz año nuevo!!! _

_Los kiero!!! xD_


	13. Pelea

_**Capítulo 13. Pelea**_

Sintiéndose en medio de una horrible pesadilla, la ex teniente no supo como reaccionar.

El aire comenzaba a faltarle y cu corazón parecía a punto de estallarle, ¿por qué tenía que estar él ahí…? ¿Porque de todos los capitanes, Yamamoto Taichou había tenido que enviarlo a él ahí?

-Vaya vaya, vaya… Así que ustedes se conocen… - escuchó ella de pronto.

Aquella era la arrogante y cantarina voz del Sexto Espada, que al interrumpir aquel inesperado reencuentro, obligó a la voluptuosa rubia a apartar la vista del que antaño fuera más que su capitán, y notar como el afeminado Hollow estaba sonriendo, disfrutando de aquello…

-Apuesto a que son viejos amigos tuyos, ¿no Rangiku san? De otra manera, no tendrías esa cara de espanto – se mofó Luppi, cubriendo su burlona sonrisa con la manga que cubría su mano. Y apretando con fuerza los puños de sus manos, la exuberante rubia lo miró con despreció y clavó después sus ojos azul hielo sobre el décimo espada que mientras se sacudía la ligera escarcha de las manos, la miraba también con un poco de burla…

-Yo me haré cargo de ellos- anunció al instante, desenfundando a su fiel Haineko…y los dos espadas permanecieron inmutables, con una sonrisa ante aquella descabellada afirmación…

-¿Escuché… escuché bien?- cuestionó al aire Yumichika, ahora doblemente sorprendido. A su lado, Ikkaku bufó.

-¡¿Qué pésima broma es esta? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- gritó el tercer mando de la onceaba, desenfundando también su zampakutoh y corriendo de inmediato para atacar, sin embargo la potente voz de Hitsugaya Taichou lo obligó a tenerse casi en seco…

-¡Madarame no te atrevas a tocarla!- rugió Toushiro sin siquiera despegar sus verdes ojos de los azules de la chica, que aunque se moría por perderse en aquellos brillantes ojos, se obligaba a no mirarlo.

-¡Pero Hitsugaya Taichou…!- quiso insistir el muchacho, y sin embargo, la orden del peliblanco no admitía réplicas…

-¡He dicho que no!- repitió furioso, empuñando con más y más fuerza el mango de Horiunmaru. Aquello estaba mal, terriblemente mal… ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí…? No lo entendía, Toushiro no lo entendía…

Al principio, cuando apenas y la había visto, él había pensado que tenía que ser una especie de visión, una mala pasada que su mente le jugaba… ella no podía estar viva, era imposible que estuviera viva… y sin embargo, ahí estaba, parada a unos metros frente a él, usando aquellas vestiduras blancas que dejaban a la vista la cicatriz de la herida que ella misma se había infligido en el pecho…

-¿Qué significa esto Rangiku, qué haces tú con ellos?- cuestionó después de unos segundos, conteniendo el desconcierto y negándose a sacar concusiones. Quería que ella le explicara, ¡necesitaba que ella lo mirara a la cara y le diera por lo menos una sola razón para justificarse y explicarle qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando ahí...! y sin embargo ella no lo miró…

-¿Qué no es obvio? – respondió Luppi, extendiendo ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba, al tiempo que miraba con ironía al peliblanco, que durante unos instantes lo miró con despreció.- Ella está ahora de nuestra parte… no pensé que fueras tan tonto – susurró con burla el Espada, pavoneándose frente a él… pero aún con todo eso, el muchacho siguió esperando la respuesta de la mujer que amaba, manteniendo sobre ella sus penetrantes ojos verdes…

-Rangiku estoy esperando – insistió Toushiro, negándose a perder la cabeza, y ella, finalmente con una gran tristeza en la mirada, lo encaró y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula...

-Yo… lo siento tanto – dijo, y acto seguido apuntó hacia él con su zampakutoh… - Gruñe, Haineko…

Y acto seguido, la espada de Rangiku se convirtió en cenizas que rápidamente cubrieron al joven peliblanco que, molesto por no haber obtenido la respuesta que esperaba, en menos de dos segundos salió disparado de aquella nube con apenas unos cuantos rasguños, obligando a la rubia a volver su zampakutoh a su forma sellada para poder detener el golpe de aquella espada...

-¡Que nadie intervenga!- gritó el muchacho, pasando en milésimas de segundo junto al enemigo y estrellando el filo de su arma contra la de ella, retrocediendo en el acto una considerable distancia tan sólo con aquel impacto, alejándose lo suficiente de aquel lugar para no involucrar a nadie más… y Luppi, sonriendo con sorna, levantó la mano derecha hacia su frente a modo de visera, siguiéndolos con la vista.

-Jo… me pregunto ahora qué es lo que debemos hacer – se dijo más a si mismo el afeminado Hollow, observando a la pareja apenas durante unos instantes, y volviendo su atención a Yammi, que de pronto se rió. -¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Yammi?- preguntó, y el fortachón comenzó a tronarse los dedos de las manos.

-Vamos a divertirnos con éstos – y sonriendo también, el sexto espada le dio la razón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con todo un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios surgiendo en su interior, Hitsugaya Toushiro comenzó a sentirse más y más desesperado al no tener contacto con los cristalinos y brillantes ojos azules de su Rangiku. Quería verlos, necesitaba verlos para poder entender qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando… se moría por hablar aunque fuera un segundo a solas con ella… y por eso no dudó ni un segundo en atacarla, confiando en que ella volvería a sellar a Haineko y de esta manera poder llevársela lejos… y ella no lo decepcionó.

Sin poder contener el temblor de su cuerpo, la antigua teniente de la décima división volvió a sellar su zampakutoh y con gran esfuerzo se mantuvo firme al recibir el impacto, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y dejándose empujar por la fuerza de su antiguo capitán, temerosa de que Haineko no fuera capaz de soportara la fuerza del impacto…

Y no requirió más que un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que Toushiro no tenía intención alguna de dañarla.

-Mírame a los ojos – pidió Toushiro a viva voz. Estaban lejos del resto, nadie podría escucharlos… y aunque al instante Rangiku abrió sus cristalinos ojos, no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos… no se sentía digna de mirarlo a los ojos…- ¡Mírame Rangiku, mírame! – exigió el muchacho, más y más desesperado.

Odiaba que ella lo evitara, que evadiera su mirada… aquello siempre le hacía pensar que había ocurrido algo malo, que había pasado algo que no estaba bien… y él necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba ver, necesitaba saber si ella lo había olvidado…

-Me… ¿Me has olvidado? ¿Es eso, me has dejado de amar? – no pudo evitar el peliblanco, con el corazón acelerado… y ante aquella inesperada pregunta, la ex teniente Matsumoto lo miró incrédula a los ojos… sus ojos verdes, tristes, preocupados, acongojados que no se apartaban de los de ella, en espera de una sincera respuesta…

¿Olvidar…? ¿Cómo iba a poder ella olvidar eso que sentía hacia Hitsugaya Toushiro? ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar ella lo que la mantenía viva en aquel infierno en que durante meses había estado metida…?

Y aunque ella no se atrevió a responderle, a afirmar o a negar aquella espantosa acusación, con solo ver por un instante esos hermosos y brillantes ojos que mostraban estupefacción, el joven de cabellera blanca, supo que ella lo amaba, que ella todavía lo amaba… y no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco de alegría en su corazón… hasta que ella volvió a evadirlo al retroceder de un salto.

-Rangiku… Rangiku ¿qué pasa?- preguntó él, sin comprender aquella repentina reacción. ¿Por qué aún cuando lo amaba, ella lo evadía…?

Y ella, también con una fuerte opresión sobre su pecho, le respondió.

-Aún cuando yo sienta algo por ti… aún cuando yo todavía te ame… ahora somos enemigos Shiro kun… ¡Y prefiero mil y un veces enfrentarme a muerte contra ti a permitir que ellos te hagan daño! – gritó, y volvió a liberar su zampakutoh que sin la necesidad de ninguna orden, se lanzó como filosas cuchillas contra el sorprendido muchacho…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y ese joven de plateada cabellera, observándolo todo a través de aquella pantalla, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente inquieto.

No le había gustado para nada que su amada Rangiku se encontrara frente a frente con Hitsugaya Toushiro, y lo que era peor, era que ella misma hubiese decidido encargarse de él…

Le daba mala espina, todo en aquella misión le daba mala espina, ¿pero qué podía hacer él, estando encerrado en el interior de Las Noches?

Aunque quería, él no tenía autorización de salir, y si se le ocurría tan siquiera intentarlo, para Sousuke Aizen le sería muy fácil descubrirlo y castigarlo tal y como había hecho anteriormente con Grimmjow Jeaggerjakes, así que no podía hacer nada más que quedarse ahí y observarla pelear… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez sí había algo que pudiera hacer…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deteniendo cada uno de los ataques de Haineko con insultante facilidad, Toushiro no apartaba sus verdes ojos de Rangiku, que a cada intento de él por acercarse más, retrocedía y duplicaba los ataques de su zampakutoh, provocándole frustración al muchacho.

¿Porqué no lo dejaba acercarse, porqué no le daba unos instantes para hablar?

Si bien entendía su necesidad y deseo de protegerlo e impedir que alguien lo lastimara, para él, era muchísimo más importante recuperarla, tenerla de nuevo a su lado, peleando hombro con hombro y no enfrentándose cara a cara… y aún cuando sabía que tenía la capacidad de llegar hasta ella, tomarla por la cintura y llevársela lejos de aquel lugar para poder hablar, a cualquier otro punto en donde nadie más pudiera encontrarla, en donde al fin pudieran estar de nuevo juntos los dos, no quería secuestrarla tal y como había hecho Ichimaru…

No, Toushiro no estaba dispuesto a actuar de aquella manera, él era diferente y por lo tanto haría las cosas de manera diferente… así que, tomando esta vez las cosas un poco más en serio, sujetó con más fuerza el mango de su zampakutoh, bloqueó el último de los ataques de su antigua teniente, y elevando la voz le pidió que se apartara antes de gritar con viva voz….

-¡_Bankai_!

Y sintiendo la brisa helada rozar ligeramente su piel, la ojiazul se sorprendió enormemente al ver lo mucho que había aumentado su poder…

* * *

_Oh my god… ya se que me he tardado demasiado para traerles la continuación, pero es que esto de las peleas no es verdaderamente lo mío, me bloqueo y nomás no aterriza la idea… pero bueno, el chiste es que por fin termine este capitulo, y en el siguiente espero poder terminar con ese asunto de la pelea... pero no mejor no aseguro nada, todo depende de lo ke de pronto se me ocurra jajaja._

_Gracias por leer!_


	14. Crueldad

_Sí, sí, ya se que han pasado casi dos años desde la última actualización de éste fict, y que muchos de ustedes a lo mejor y ya ni se acuerdan de qué va la historia, pero yo francamente soy de las que opinan que es mejor tarde que nunca, así que a pesar de todo este tiempo, por fin les traigo continuación!_

_Y aunque es apenas un poquito más largo del tamaño que he venido manejando, espero que les guste y se animen a dejarme un review._

_Sin nada más que agregar, y agradeciendo de antemano su atención, los dejo con el más reciente capitulo, que le dedico especialmente a {**Uchiha Katze, blackStarChan y Shinju**} que me dejaron reviews del capitulo anterior._

_Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14. Crueldad**_

Caminando en silencio por los blancos pasillos, sintiéndose todavía abatida ante los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos, Rangiku avanzaba meditabunda, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos…

Todo aquello había ocurrido tan rápido que hasta le parecía irreal, como si se hubiese tratado sólo de un sueño… y sin embargo, el punzante dolor que aún sentía en sus costillas le constataba que todo había sido real: el reencuentro con Toushiro, la batalla que sostuvieron, y por sobre todo, la expresión impasible de Sousuke Aizen que no se había mostrado afectado en lo más mínimo ante la escasez de resultados obtenidos por parte de los miembros que habían sido enviados a aquella misión que prácticamente podía considerarse como fallida…

Porque, ¿habían fallado verdad…?

Ahora que lo pensaba, la ex teniente no estaba del todo segura de si habían cumplido o no con la misión dado que ni siquiera había tenido en claro el motivo por el cual el gobernante de las Noches los había enviado a todos a la Tierra…

-Hey tetas de vaca – escuchó de pronto la orgullosa y arrogante voz de Luppi, el afeminado Hollow, que sacándola de su ensimismamiento, se había detenido a mirarla por sobre su hombro a tan sólo unos pasos por delante de ella, sin olvidarse de barrerla de arriba abajo con su despectiva mirada. - No creas que esto se va a quedar así, si te perdone la vida allá en la Tierra, fue única y completamente por la intervención de Ichimaru sama – sentenció el espada escupiendo veneno en sus palabras, atreviéndose inmediatamente a retomar sus pasos y dejarla ahí parada, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por su parte…

Y tras unos instantes en silencio, bufando indignada, la ex teniente tan sólo apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos quedándose ahí en su lugar y guardándose para sí misma toda una sarta de palabras que no pudo expresar al Espada que velozmente se perdió de vista entre los blancos e impolutos pasillos…

¿Y éste qué demonios se creía?, se preguntó a sí misma, molesta ante la actitud todavía altiva del afeminado Hollow que obviamente no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la humillante derrota que minutos atrás le había sido propinada por parte de Toushirou, que valientemente se había decidido a enfrentarse con todos los Espada con un solo pero avasallante ataque de su fiel Hyōrinmaru, pensando que de esta manera ninguno se llevaría a Rangiku de regreso al Hueco Mundo, creyendo que una vez eliminados la dejarían a ella ahí…

Pero tal y como Luppi le había recordado, gracias a la intervención de Ichimaru, las intenciones del capitán de la décima división no pudieron llevarse completamente a cabo… y aunque le doliera, los dos tenían que aceptar que su destino era estar separados…

Así que, exhalando un profundo suspiro, la ex teniente de la décima división, negándose a pensar más en ello, reemprendió su marcha rumbo a sus habitaciones, sujetándose cuidadosamente el costado adolorido.

Necesitaba urgentemente descansar, dormir, curar las heridas que el mismo Luppi le había infligido con sus asquerosos y punzantes tentáculos durante ese primer instante de furia que había desatado el acertado ataque con que Toushiro le había prácticamente obligado a usar a _Trepadora_ en su forma de resurrección… y aunque el Espada no tuvo realmente el suficiente tiempo para herirla de gravedad, el hecho era que en los breves instantes en que la mantuvo prisionera antes de que el capitán Hitsugaya intentara cortar de tajo aquel desagradable tentáculo que la aplastaba e Ichimaru hiciera uso de la redención para traerlos a todos de vuelta a las Noches, el idiota de Luppi sí que había conseguido lastimarla…

-Rangiku – repentinamente se escuchó…

Y aunque ella alcanzó a dar un par de pasos más, al reconocer en aquel llamado la fría voz de Ichimaru, la voluptuosa rubia se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro…

-Gin… - ella tan sólo balbuceó, sorprendida de que el susodicho apareciera justo en el instante en que pensaba en él. – Me dirigía a mi habitación, tengo que atender esto – se excusó la rubia, echando un rápido vistazo hacia su costado, tratando de hacerle notar con esto las desgarraduras en su vestimenta manchada ligeramente con la sangre que el tentáculo de Luppi había conseguido hacer brotar…

Y sin embargo, el peliplata, avanzando con sus oscuros ojos todavía entrecerrados tal y como acostumbraba, pero manteniendo en su rostro una mueca inexpresiva, sin reparo ni delicadeza, sujetó a la mujer por el brazo nada más llegar hasta ella, y prácticamente la arrastró al interior de la primera habitación que encontró…

-¿Qué demonios pasó ahí afuera? – exigió saber de inmediato el muchacho, encarándola mientras todavía la sujetaba con fuerza, hablándole con voz fría y estremecedora que durante breves instantes la dejó pasmada…

-Nada, no paso nada…– tan sólo alcanzó ella a balbucear, cuando sobre su brazo comenzó a sentir la presión aumentar cada vez más.

-No me mientas Rangiku, no te atrevas – le amenazó directamente él, y aunque ella comenzaba a asustarse al sentir el ambiente cada vez más denso y pesado, obligándose a mantener la calma, trató también de calmarlo a él…

-Gin no paso nada, por favor suéltame, me lastimas… - prácticamente le suplicó, tragando saliva con dificultad y mirando alternadamente al peliplata al rostro y a su mano que con fuerza la sujetaba…

Y aunque en el acto Ichimaru la soltó con brusquedad, la furia que sentía en su interior, no pudo ser contenida mucho tiempo más…

-¿¡Entonces porqué demonios no lo mataste! ¿¡Por qué demonios ni siquiera lo intentaste! – exigió saber él a pesar de tener sus propias sospechas, hablándole con voz tan fuerte y clara que parecía no haber salido de su garganta, y sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo para contener la furia que sentía desde que la había visto junto a Hitsugaya, dejó que su reiatsu fluyera libremente de su cuerpo y la paralizara por completo…

¡Maldecía el momento en que se le había ocurrido involucrar a la mujer, el instante en que le había permitido salir de aquel lugar! ¿Por qué demonios no la había dejado encerrada de por vida en aquella blanca habitación? ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota de permitirle salir de aquel lugar a reencontrarse con el hombre que ya una vez la había arrebatado de su lado…?

Y con su hollow interior reclamando venganza, y repitiéndole con voz suave y sizeante que había cometido un grave error al dejarla salir de las Noches, al dejarla partir rumbo a la Tierra, Ichimaru, sin ser plenamente conciente de sus actos, cedió a sus sádicos deseos de castigarla y dejarle bien en claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquello pasara otra vez…

-No vas a ir a buscarlo Rangiku, no voy a permitir que salgas de aquí para ir a buscarlo – sentenció con crueldad Ichimaru, dispuesto a establecer las reglas del juego: para él, estaba claro que Rangiku había mantenido en secreto sus propias intenciones, que lo había engañado al hacerle creer que si había acudido a la Tierra había sido únicamente para demostrarle su lealtad a Aizen cuando en realidad tan sólo había querido escapar... y con sus manos fuertemente apretadas en duros puños, el muchacho empezó a temblar con rabia, sin siquiera sentir la pequeña porción de su reiatsu que rápidamente se condensaba frente a su rostro, formando una máscara…

Y Rangiku, horrorizada, cayendo de rodillas por el inmenso peso del poder de quien alguna vez fuese su bienamado, sintiendo la falta de aire en sus pulmones y el punzante dolor en su costado acentuarse, no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que Gin le tenía preparado…

-Olvídate de él Rangiku, olvídate de todos aquellos a quienes conociste en la sociedad de almas, ¡este es tu hogar, aquí está tu futuro!

Ahogando un grito de dolor, la teniente Matsumoto fue obligada a levantar la cabeza en el instante en que el furioso hombre la tomó por el cabello para hacerle ver el lugar en el que estaban, las impolutas paredes de mármol blanco que en aquellos momentos parecía relucir todavía más gracias al reiatsu de Ichimaru que estaba perdiendo el control, consiguiendo por primera vez en la vida lastimarla con sus propias manos, halándola con más y más fuerza mientras le mostraba el silencioso lugar…

Y entonces, lo peor para ella comenzó.

Atormentado por la furia, los celos y la decepción, Ichimaru Gin no fue conciente del momento en que la lanzó contra la pared, golpeándola, acribillándola de forma tal que ella no fue capaz de hacer nada.

Rangiku hubiera querido poder desenvainar a Hanieko de su funda, darle aunque fuera un poco de pelea, y sin embargo, los veloces movimientos del peliplateado fueron demasiado rápidos para ella, que nunca había visto algo así…

Y además estaba esa máscara, esa blanca e inexpresiva pero al mismo tiempo espeluznante máscara que le cubría el rostro al muchacho, y le impedía que viera su rostro…

¿Estaría sufriendo Gin por el dolor que él mismo estaba infligiéndole…? O por el contrario, ¿acaso estaría disfrutando con aquel baño de sangre…?

Porque aunque Rangiku no sabía exactamente de qué lugar provenía la sangre que manchaba las impolutas ropas del muchacho, tenía la total certeza de que esa sangre era suya… tan suya, como esa última y silenciosa mirada de súplica que le dirigió, llena de dolor…

-Mátame… mátame de una vez – de forma muda suplicó.

No soportaba más aquello. No sólo los golpes recibidos, sino también las horas de soledad y angustia vividas mientras se encontró encerrada…

Y aunque había vuelto a ver a Toushiro, aunque éste le había prometido a voz de grito que la rescataría, al reconocer por primera vez el gran e inmenso poder de Ichimaru Gin, Rangiku supo que preferiría morir antes que ver al gran amor de su vida ser masacrado por el monstruo en que se había convertido Gin…

Y aunque Ichimaru, con sus enrojecidos y febriles ojos puestos sobre ella, rodeó y apretó al instante y con fuerza ambas manos sobre su frágil cuello, en el instante preciso en el que la voluptuosa rubia comenzaba a sentir que desfallecía, algo los separó…

Algo se interpuso entre ellos y la liberó de aquella intensa presión que amenazaba con matarla, dejándola caer abruptamente contra el suelo y siendo presa de un acceso de tos en el que desesperadamente buscaba recuperar el oxígeno perdido, y que a pesar de todo, no le impidió escuchar el escalofriante sonido gutural proferido por la bestia en que se había convertido Gin…

-Mira lo que has hecho… dime, ¿ya te encuentras satisfecho? – escuchó claramente Rangiku a unos cuantos pasos de ella, que respirando agitadamente, levantó la vista del ensangrentado suelo en que se encontraba, y aunque pudo ver fácilmente como Kaname Tosen, tras arrancarle la máscara a Ichimaru, lo dejaba caer contra el suelo, también se encontró con la brillada mirada que Sosuke Aizen le dirigió… - Eso estuvo cerca, ¿no crees Rangiku san…? – pronunció el hombre de cabellera castaña, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, que temerosa, retrocedió todo lo que la pared le permitió… - Tranquila, no te haré daño – pronunció al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su rostro pálido y ensangrentado…

-Suéltala… ¡Déjala! – escuchó entonces la voz de Gin. Su máscara se había despedazado en manos de Tousen y la voz del muchacho se escuchaba débil, agitada… y sin embargo Rangiku, como hipnotizada, no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Aizen…

-Dime Rangiku, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer? – le consultó el hombre con esa voz suave y elegante. - ¿Te gustaría que lo castigáramos por lo que te ha hecho? – comentó amable, observándola fijamente… - Es tentador, ¿verdad…? Lastimarlo de la misma manera en que él te ha lastimado… - susurró con voz persuasiva, implantando en su mente la brillante y seductora idea, que inconcientemente ella casi se saboreó… - Sí, creo que a ti también te gusta esa idea…

-No… no, Rangiku no lo hagas… - pronunció aquella vana suplica Gin, que sin embargo la rubia no escuchó…

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el brillante resplandor de la _Hōgyoku_, aquella perla blanca que Urahara Kisuke había ocultado durante tantos años y que pertenecía ahora a Sousuke Aizen, quien pacíficamente se la ofrecía… y Rangiku, sintiéndose hipnotizada ante el poder que emanaba de aquella piedra, extendiendo una mano lentamente, ansiando sentir la calidez de aquel cristal, finalmente tocó aquella superficie, manchándola con su sangre…

Y entonces, todo a su alrededor desapareció…


End file.
